Através dos tempos,eu vivo
by acquapala101
Summary: Depois de alguns meses,após a queda de Voldemort,Harry,numa visita á casa do largo Grimmauld,descobre um segredo de Sirius,através de seu diário,uma história da qual ele nunca pensou que o seu padrinho estivesse envolvido.Uma grande história de aventura.
1. a fenda no tempo

**Bom essa é a minha nova fic,muito criativa (criativa até demais) que fala sobre aventuras e muita ação, queria que vocês lessem e depois, dissessem o que acham...**

"_Procurar aonde menos esperamos encontrar segredos: esse é o caminho para a verdade. A pergunta é: você estará pronto para ouvir-la?aguentará até o final?Como vai se sentir ,após descobrir que poderia ter descoberto isso antes e feito tudo diferente?Isso é o que vamos saber,agora..."_

"**Além dos tempos, eu vivo"**

**Capítulo 1 – A fenda no tempo e o livro misterioso**

Depois da queda de Voldemort, a vida de Harry jamais pôde voltar ao normal. Pelo contrário, ela ficou muito melhor!A paz, o sossego, Harry pedia por isso há séculos e finalmente os conseguira, merecidamente.

Porém, antes de cair, Voldemort levara vários amigos dele, pessoas queridas que Harry sabia que jamais iria encontrar de novo: Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Fred , Collin, Cedric, Dumbledore, seus pais, Sirius...

Essas perdas foram dolorosas, algumas mais e outras menos, mas em todas Harry se sentiu profundamente triste e incapaz de fazer alguma coisa.

Nesse exato momento, ele estava aprendendo a seguir em frente, apesar de todas as decepções, perdas e obstáculos, a não deixar que o passado influencie o seu futuro, pois o futuro dele deverá ser construído do melhor jeito possível.

Como Harry, Ron e Hermione perderam todo o sétimo ano letivo enquanto caçavam horcruxes e como todos de Hogwarts estiveram nas garras dos comensais da morte durante um bom período (leia-se: um ano letivo inteiro perdido), todos os alunos de Hogwarts tiveram de fazer um ano de novo. Não houve muitos protestos, por incrível que pareça: todos queriam se livrar do pesadelo que havia sido o ano anterior e começar de novo, apesar de terem que se esforçar bastante para passar de ano.

Agora, Harry estava visitando, por alguns dias, a casa do largo Grimmauld. Como proprietário, ele tinha de torná-la "habitável", apesar de não pretender morar ali, no futuro. Ele fazia isso pelo valor sentimental que a casa tinha, pois era de Sirius Black e monstro, que finalmente se tornara um elfo gentil com todos, vivia ali e não queria se mudar. Tinha mais uma razão: Harry se lembrava dos tempos que viveram ali,quando a ordem da fênix existia,por isso não tinha coragem de abrir mão da casa, por enquanto...

-Ah, Harry, me desculpe, mas monstro não andou fazendo o trabalho dele tão bem assim, a casa ta igual a um depósito de poeira!-reclamava Hermione, passando o dedo num vaso. O dedo ficou sujo de pó.

-Isso significa mais faxina?-exclamou Ron, molenga - estou tão cansado que...

-Ron, temos que ajudar o Harry!-censurou Hermione.

-tudo bem, pessoal... -disse Harry, desejando que seus amigos se preocupassem menos com ele.

-ah, que é isso, Harry, você sabe que nós viemos aqui para ajudar você, principalmente, não precisa ficar envergonhado-disse Hermione, lançando um feitiço para limpar o vaso do corredor.

Harry nem soube como agradecer, só conseguiu sorrir para os seus dois amigos.

-onde é que está o monstro?-perguntou Ron, olhando para os lados, rapidamente - se ele aparecer eu vou esfregar o nariz dele na poeira e...

-Ron!-exclamou Hermione, horrorizada-Lembra que nós não podemos maltratar o monstro, ele não gostaria nada disso, coloque-se no lugar dele!

-Ah, não é aquela história do FALE de novo, não é?Aquilo já deu uma canseira...

-não tem nada a ver com o FALE!-retorquiu Hermione, olhando feio para Ron - o que eu quero dizer é...

Harry balançou a cabeça, rindo. Aqueles dois não tinham jeito, mesmo. Após tudo e eles continuavam brigando, como nos velhos tempos!

Enfim, depois de um pouco de faxina, chegou à hora mais crítica da limpeza: o sótão, lugar onde nenhuma alma viva parecia ter pisado há, pelo menos, um século atrás. Saíram de lá com as mãos doendo e foi quando Molly disse:

-não precisam se preocupar, queridos, que essa parte eu limpo!Junto com Gui e Jorge, não é mesmo, rapazes?

-pode deixar-falou Gui, suado de tanto esfregar a sujeira. Jorge estava do outro lado, parado e sentado sobre um caixote:

-Jorge, não vai limpar, também?-observou a Sra. Weasley.

-Sabe como é não é?Eu estou poupando energia para a próx... -ele parou de falar ao ver o olhar zangado de sua mãe - tudo bem, mamãe... Olha... Estou pegando o paninho... Molhando na aguinha... Vou passar na parede...

Enquanto Jorge tentava acalmar sua mãe, Ron, Harry e Hermione desceram para o terceiro andar. Sim, todos os Weasleys vieram ajudar, juntamente com Neville e Luna, o que, pensava Harry aliviado, significava menos trabalho para poucas pessoas.

-Olha, eu vou limpar o quarto do Sirius... Tudo bem?

Hermione e Ron assentiram com a cabeça. Eles iriam limpar outros cômodos do mesmo andar, então.

Harry abriu o quarto com uma sensação de frio no estomago. Da última vez que esteve ali, ele estava fugindo de comensais e estava ansioso por pistas que o levassem até as horcruxes. Entrar naquele quarto significava revirar um monte de lembranças já esquecidas pelo tempo... E que não se repetiriam, novamente. Poderia ser pesaroso, mas Harry queria entrar lá e ver todas as fotos espalhadas pelos cantos, ver aquelas lembranças. Parecia até que queria matar as saudades de uma época que jamais conheceu, era essa a sensação...

Determinado, Harry girou a maçaneta...

Tudo estava do mesmo jeito que Harry havia encontrado no ano passado, nada havia mudado, nem sequer uma pilha de livros antigos escolares. A poeira chegou ao nariz de Harry o fazendo espirrar. Ele não estava querendo tanto assim limpar, só queria ver as coisas que tinham dentro daquele quarto.

Ele começou a revirar as gavetas e os armários, tirando a poeira e olhando todos os objetos existentes ali... Harry leu várias cartas dos marotos (e riu! algumas eram até engraçadas) e se divertiu olhando todos os objetos mágicos inúteis que Sirius tinha em seu quarto (alguns eram bisbilhoscópios quebrados e outros Harry nem sabia o que era). Tinha algum lixo da Zonko's em algumas gavetas abarrotadas.

Então, na última gaveta a ser vasculhada, Harry, enquanto tirava do local uma xícara partida que mordia o nariz, viu um brilho fraco e luminoso preencher todo o fundo do armário. Intrigado, ele meteu a mão na direção do brilho e encontrou, na última gaveta, um objeto estranho com características exclusivas.

Era um círculo que cabia na palma da mão. Tinha um relógio de sol, nas bordas e no centro, tinha um relógio de areia. No meio, tinha um relógio de água... Mil maneiras de se marcar o tempo... Os contornos do objeto é que emitiam um brilho fraco, pareciam ser feitos de luz. O círculo era meio transparente, a palma da mão de Harry poderia ser vista atrás dos relógios, a imagem da palma conseguia se sobrepor a do objeto,algumas vezes.o objeto era cortado por inúmeros meridianos e paralelos.

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Nunca tinha visto um objeto desse tipo, antes. Apertou o círculo. Nada aconteceu. Ele procurava algum botão ou uma alavanca, mas não encontrava nada. Cansado de procurar algum efeito, ele olhou admirado para aquilo. Como se chamaria?Ele olhava relaxado, os relógios funcionarem, calmamente...

De repente, os relógios ficaram agitados, o brilho dos contornos se intensificou. Harry viu imagens do mundo, dos dias passando, na parte superior do círculo. Assustado com a mudança brusca deixou cair o círculo no chão, mas ele não se espatifou.

Então, Harry sentiu um calor atrás dele e se virou: o antigo brilho fraco do circulo estava saindo da escrivaninha. Um vento levantou as folhas ao redor e um estojo desapareceu, quando foi atingido pelo brilho. No lugar deste, um livro de tamanho médio apareceu no ar (vindo do brilho?) e se chocou contra a madeira da escrivaninha,provocando um baque surdo.

Harry, receoso, se aproximou do livro. Já tinha tido experiências com livros mágicos o suficiente para saber que não eram confiáveis e este não parecia ser nem um pouco. Decidiu ignorar o livro e resolveu catar o objeto circular com relógios do chão. Mas, quando ia pegá-lo uma surpresa: o objeto sumiu!

Ele olhou aterrorizado para o livro e confuso demais para saber o que estava acontecendo!Como algo pode ter sumido?o que era aquilo?Harry se aproximou do livro, a varinha na mão, pronto para qualquer outro susto. Abriu o livro e inesperadamente viu letras familiares:

"_Sirius Black"_

Sirius escrevera um livro?Pensou Harry, atordoado. Folheou as páginas daquele livro misterioso e verificou o registro de datas e de passagens que ocorriam nessas datas:

"não é um livro qualquer: é um diário"

Então, Harry pensou se leria as lembranças de seu padrinho; poderiam ser intimas demais e ele não gostaria que as lessem... Mas, Harry ficou curioso demais para não resistir e pensou que Sirius poderia até desculpar por bisbilhotarem seu diário, não se importaria tanto, desde que não fossem contar para meio mundo:

"é, Sirius iria perdoar isso, é claro que iria. ele deve entender..."

Harry virou as páginas ansioso. A data era de Julho, nas férias de verão, antes do quinto ano:

"_droga! porcaria de lugar! eu preferiria continuar no Caribe a ter de vir para Londres e ficar na casa de meus "adorados" pais! Todo mundo diz que é para o meu bem,mas e para o bem da minha saúde mental?Alguém entende o que eu sinto ao ficar trancado nessa casa caindo aos pedaços,com monstro a tiracolo?não!Além de sentir tédio,eu tenho um profundo ódio dessa maldita casa e do maldito quadro da minha mãe que vive a berrar em minhas orelhas!por que eu não explodi essa barraca velha antes,por que não mandei tudo pros ares,para que a ordem escolha outro esconderijo seguro para eu ficar?Me sinto mais preso aqui do que em Azkaban,ta legal Azkaban era pior,na verdade não sei quais das prisões é a pior e nem vou ficar gastando meus miolos pensando nisso!Só sei que aqui é um dos mais horríveis lugares do mundo!_

_Bom, eu estou num daqueles dias de tédio, principalmente quando não há reunião da ordem, sem vontade nem de levantar da cama, quando tive esta idéia: peguei um dos meus antigos cadernos escolares, rasguei as poucas folhas que eu usei e fiz da coisa um diário. Vale tudo para não ficar sem nada para fazer e isto é bom, por incrível que pareça, para passar o tempo. Olha, já está no final da manhã, enquanto eu passei uns trinta minutos escrevendo sobre o quanto odiava minha mãe, monstro e essa casa. E eu nem sabia que tinha tanta disposição para escrever, para falar a verdade seria a última coisa que eu faria, mas isso até que está legal: estranho, não?_

_A partir de agora, vou passar a escrever poucas coisas da minha, agora, triste e vazia vida e é claro, passar alguns segundos jogando (ridículo, mas a culpa de estar preso e entediado não é minha) forca comigo mesmo (ou jogo da velha )_

_(partes preenchidas com joguinhos)_

_Bom, é a única coisa que eu posso fazer no momento. Ficar fazendo coisas idiotas enquanto estou de novo, preso... Ficar sem nada para fazer é a coisa mais entediante que existe no mundo!Eu estou preso numa maldita casa, numa gaiola!E EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI AGORA!_

_Molly está batendo na minha porta: é hora do almoço. Com minha impaciência transbordando, eu me arrasto até a sala de jantar._

_(3 dias depois)_

_FINALMENTE ALGO INTERESSANTE NESSA POCILGA!_

_Um passarinho, ou melhor, Remo me contou que estavam planejando tirar Harry da casa dos malditos Dursley!Ou seja, ele vai vir morar aqui!É óbvio que estou comemorando, finalmente uma boa companhia para me livrar do tédio!É claro que estou ansioso para vê-lo, minha última carta para ele não foi digamos que... Tão boa assim... Minhas respostas não foram satisfatórias. Ordens do Dumbledore, ele queria que não enviássemos tantas novidades, não contássemos sobre a ordem, mas,por favor!O que ele sabe?Ele está deixando Harry na mais completa ignorância, isso é inaceitável!O que ele pretende fazer, afinal?Me deixando aqui preso e ao Harry,que vai ser o último a saber de tudo!Quanta injustiça!"Dumbledore merecia era uns bons chutes na..."_

Harry ouviu um barulho de vozes. Pensou serem as vozes de seus amigos e fechou o livro, rapidamente. Quando viu que seus amigos, ainda não foram até o quarto do Sirius, nem terminaram a faxina, ele tornou a ler só que pulando, distraidamente, o final do parágrafo anterior:

"_O engraçado é que ultimamente, não tive nada daquela inspiração anormal para escrever algo no meu diário. não estava, com vontade, por isso fiquei dias sem escrever: só agora que a inspiração anormal retornou. talvez seja pelo fato de ter que ficar faxinando essa porcaria de casa, que deveria ser demolida de uma vez, para não ficar me enchendo e me acabando com a paciência!ou pelo fato de terem(sim!) mais reuniões da ordem.A parte ruim das reuniões é a presença de Snape._

_Ele, agora, está se achando o superior para cima de mim, mas duvido que ele ficaria com essa bola toda há algum tempo atrás,quando sua presença era uma piada na mão de nós quatro,dos marotos!Agora mesmo, eu quero pendurá-lo de cabeça para baixo com um feitiço, arrancar-lhe suas calças e lavar a boca dele com sabão, como nos velhos tempos!Hahahaha!_

_Tudo bem que naquela época eu admito que exagerávamos um pouco com as brincadeiras para cima de Snape,mas agora mesmo,ele estava merecendo isso!Se não merecia naquela época, hoje ele está fazendo pra merecer!Por falar no tempo dos marotos, agora me lembrei daquela detenção em que James e eu pegamos por ficar nos corredores a noite e..."_

-HARRY!

Harry fechou o diário, mas já era tarde demais. Ele lançou um olhar por trás do ombro e se deparou com Ron e Hermione, parados na porta, enquanto observavam Harry ler os pensamentos de Sirius, que o padrinho escrevera no seu próprio diário. Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao ver seus amigos:

-HARRY!O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO!MEXENDO NAS COISAS DO SIRIUS?ISSO É INVASÃO DE PRIVACIDADE!VOCÊ GOSTARIA QUE ALGUÉM MEXESSE NOS SEUS SEGREDOS, MESMO DEPOIS DE VOCÊ ESTAR MORTO E...

Ela parou, lançando um olhar desesperado ao Harry. Falar do passado pode ser muito difícil e doloroso,principalmente sobre alguém que já se foi...e das lembranças deixadas por eles na terra...

Hermione baixou a cabeça, decepcionada com Harry. Ron pegou na mão dela e lhe sussurrou algumas palavras; parecia consolá-la. Hermione assentiu com o que quer que Ron tenha falado. Depois, Ron entrou no quarto de Sirius dando uns dois passos, agora era a vez dele falar com Harry:

-Cara!O que é que você ta vendo e...

-escutem!-Harry pediu,interrompendo a próxima ladainha ou o que seja-Venham ver só o que eu encontrei,é interessante não digam nada, só escutem...

Ron foi em direção á Harry, curioso. Hermione suspirou: parecia que Harry não iria ouvi-la tão cedo, estava entusiasmado demais, então era melhor fazer o que ele pediu e depois dar um discurso sobre invasão de privacidade, Etc. Porém, mesmo assim, Hermione também se aproximou dele, intrigada com o que ele tinha nas mãos.

Harry sorriu ao ver seus dois amigos perto dele, interessados. Ele ia começar a ler um novo trecho do diário de Sirius:

"_Minha vida nunca fora tão agitada assim, desde que cheguei ao largo grimmauld. Primeiro, a visita do Harry (finalmente as coisas estão dando certo nessa pocilga!) foi ótimo vê-lo novamente, são e salvo, apesar do ministério estar tentando expulsá-lo de Hogwarts._

_(Sirius conta sobre a chegada do Harry e quando contaram sobre a ordem da fênix)_

_Porém,outro fato ocorreu,há poucos dias, depois da chegada do Harry, quero dizer nem foi tão depois, passou uma semana. Tenho que admitir,aquilo foi bem estranho e ainda estou me recuperando do baque e de toda a história que eu assim:eu estava faxinando o sótão,quando eu encontrei..."_

-GAROTOS!HORA DO JANTAR!

Depois de berrar e não obter respostas, Molly apareceu na porta do quarto de Sirius, assustando a todos:

-A comida está na mesa, já podem ir jantar!Vamos, vamos!Já chega de faxinar e. .. O que estão olhando parados nesse canto?

-NADA!-o trio respondeu, escondendo o diário embaixo da escrivaninha.

-Venham, já está pronto!-Molly os chamava.

-vamos ver de novo o diário hoje, não é cara?-perguntou Ron, enquanto Hermione oferecia ajuda a Sra. Weasley para colocar os pratos na mesa. Ron estava ansioso para continuar e aquela interrupção fora um grande incomodo para sua curiosidade.

-tenha certeza que sim. -Harry lhe lançou um sorriso, num dos cantos dos lábios.

Depois do jantar, eles saíram correndo e pegaram o diário debaixo da escrivaninha:

-VAMOS, HARRY!To morrendo de curiosidade!-Ron abria o diário de mais de trezentas páginas, afobado.

-Calma, Ron!Deixa o Harry encontrar a página!-Hermione disputava espaço com Ron, tentando pegar o diário de suas mãos.

Harry livrou o diário das mãos competitivas deles e abriu na parte em que pararam, ele tornou a ler a última parte do parágrafo:

-Vamos continuar...

"_Tenho que admitir, aquilo foi bem estranho e ainda estou me recuperando do baque e de toda a história que eu vivi..._

_Foi assim:eu estava faxinando o sótão,quando eu encontrei..."_


	2. Volta

**Aqui esta a continuação da história:**

**Capítulo 2 – volta (parte 1)**

_"eu estava faxinando o sótão, quando eu encontrei o objeto mais estranho que eu já vi. não me lembrava de tê-lo visto em lugar nenhum, antes._

_Ele parecia caber na palma da minha mão, era muito luminoso, tudo dele emanava uma luz esquisita, era de arrepiar. O objeto era um círculo, onde existiam Vários relógios funcionando vagarosamente. E ele era dividido em várias partes, além de ser meio transparente, como um fantasma. Eu me perguntava como aquilo veio parar ali e quando me abaixei para pegá-lo, nem toquei na coisa, os relógios ficaram malucos piraram, não paravam de se mexer feito loucos. E também me lembro de Aparecer imagens dos dias se passando, dentro do círculo, acho que era isso ou fiquei maluco._

_Então, parece que a coisa abriu, a poucos centímetros de mim, um buraco no meio do nada, começou uma ventania. Eu fui sugado pela pressão do buraco. Tive a impressão de estar no meio de um túnel,_ _onde todas as coisas do meu lado se moviam depressa e então caí no meio do verde. Afundei minha cara em algo macio e quando me levantei, estava com a boca cheia de grama e tinha um arranhão no rosto._

_Eu senti algo no meu bolso e quando peguei era o objeto estranho!Depois, um tanto surpreso, olhei á minha volta e me vi num lugar cheio de árvores com copas grandes e troncos baixos,bem perto uma das outras._

_Era impressão minha ou estava enfiado dentro de um matagal?_

_Eu não sabia onde estava, certo, só que parado é que eu não ia a andar á procura da saída daquele mato maldito.O bosque não era tão grande assim,era até que pequeno e por isso eu consegui chegar muito rápido á civilização. Como estava com medo dos dementadores ou dos comensais me pegarem,então,assim que cheguei numa cidadela estranha,eu virei um cachorro eu nunca havia visto essa cidade antes!Ela era protegida por muralhas e tinha sentinelas, um de cada lado. Eu consegui entrar nela,por que embarquei carroça de um homem que vestia farrapos ser de outra época._

_O homem nem me percebeu em cima da carroça, onde eu estava atrás de uma saca de feijão. Ele falou com os guardas e conseguimos entrar na cidadela. Ao entrarmos na cidadela, na altura da segunda casa da rua principal, eu saltei da carroça e me escondi atrás daquela casa. Eu estava pensando no que eu iria fazer. Eu estava perdido, não é? Então precisava achar o caminho de casa. Como eu não sabia qual era a distância daquele ponto,até o largo Grimmauld,eu precisava procurar comida.E era isso que eu iria fazer. Procurar comida e depois pensar no resto._

_Enquanto perambulava pelo centro da cidadela, aproveitando que estava livre, eu pretendia caminhar o máximo que podia para me sentir bem e feliz. As pessoas daquela cidade não batiam muito bem da cabeça, todas elas vestidas como se estivessem na idade média, aquilo não era normal. Até as casas eram iguais as da idade média. Aquele lugar parou no tempo, que atrasados..._

_Até o modo de vida deles era tão medieval!_

_Consegui comida,adivinhe,utilizando meu bom e velho charme canino. Mas ainda não era o suficiente. Tinha que procurar mais e eu não estava reclamando, não queria voltar à prisão (aquela espelunca) do largo Grimmauld tão logo, continuei andando calmamente,passando numa feira (medieval,é óbvio,como tudo lá naquela cidade)...bem,eu estava animado primeira vez,desde mil séculos eu não passeava ao ar livre,que nem vi_ _uma mulher na minha frente. Acelerando o passo, eu esbarrei nela ou poderia dizer que a atropelei com minha afobação!Ela olhou para mim de modo assustado, era uma mulher baixa e com cabelos claros e alaranjados, presos num coque. Ela vestia (adivinhe, só!) um vestido medieval preto e amarelo claro. Eu mal conseguia disfarçar minha surpresa, que parecia exagerada demais para um vira-lata comum. Deixei de me portar como um ser canino normal, recuando-me da moça:_

_-oi, cãozinho!-ela falou comigo, num tom de voz animado-vem cá, vem!_

_Eu não conseguia me aproximar dela, estava desconfiado. Ela se aproximou, vagarosamente de mim que estava ainda em alerta, mesmo assim,deixei que ela acariciasse meu pêlo. E ela sorriu para mim,me entregando um pouco de pão,do qual eu_ _comi, mais aliviado, pouco tempo depois:_

_-puxa, que fome, hein!_

_Eu esperava por mais um pedaço, porém um homem, de barba e cabelos ruivos,a chamou e ela foi até ele,nem sequer se despedindo de mim, ha, se eu me importasse com isso...já estava mais ou menos abastecido,quando virei um homem de novo e fiquei escondido no vão entre duas casas,onde ninguém poderia me descansar um pouco e verificar o quanto de comida eu tinha comi um pedaço de pão e depois disso refleti sobre o que iria fazer que caminho eu iria tomar?Eu nem sabia qual era o nome da cidade atrasada no tempo._

_Havia duas hipóteses ou aquele objeto estranho me transportou a um lugar qualquer ou eu voltei no tempo. Decidi dar mais crédito á segunda hipótese, existem muitos objetos no mundo mágico que podem nos transportar e aquilo tinha mais cara de chave de portal e me transportou até uma cidade maluca que ficara isolada desde a idade média!Ou era apenas um festival medieval!Nem sabia que tipo de lugar era aquele!_

_Ah,eu não deveria ficar batendo cabeça com isso,deveria dar um jeito de voltar a Londres,antes que todos dessem pela minha falta!Ou, melhor já perceberam, mas eu não poderia ficar solto por aí para sempre!Tinha que ter um jeito!Eu estava perdido e nem sabia o que fazer a seguir!Há situação pior, principalmente quando você é um fugitivo da justiça?"tenho que ir embora..." eu pensava..._

_Foi, então, que me virei e olhei adiante, á minha esquerda. Uma mulher estava parada, de costas, em frente ao vão, conversando com um vendedor que lhe mostrava panos de todas as cores. Estava acompanhada da mesma mulher que me ofereceu pão._

_Sorte que eles nem me viram, eu pensei e então percebi que estava atrás de um barril, por pouco não aconteceu alguma coisa. Se eles me vissem, eu poderia ser reconhecido e aí poderia ser mandado para Azkaban, o que eu não desejaria nem para o meu pior inimigo (pensando bem, eu desejaria sim, isso é um modo de falar, é claro)._

_Eu decidi não ficar parado ali e ir logo se mexendo,antes que me pegassem e fui em direção oposta,meio apressado,e então,derrubei umas duas ou três caixas que haviam no dois,é claro me ouviram e a mulher,de cabelos negros,foi entrando no vão das casas, onde eu estava.O vendedor,curioso,também foi averiguar.A outra mulher ficou na frente do vão,assustada._

_-que barulho foi esse?_

_Nos encaramos. Ela era muito bonita, eu admito,talvez a mulher mais bonita que já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Ela usava um vestido cinza escuro Seus cabelos negros faziam contraste com a pele claríssima e os seus olhos eram azuis profundos como...como o oceano...Porém, eu estava muito assustado para conseguir escapar e ela parecia estar,no mínimo,um tanto curiosa e ao mesmo tempo,surpresa de me encontrar ali:_

_-o que o senhor está fazendo aqui, escondido?E estavas fugindo de quê?-Ela olhou para trás._

_Eu bem que tentei encontrar uma desculpa convincente, ela parecia meio desconfiada de mim. Então ouvimos uma voz masculina:_

_-Helga!Rowena!O que estão fazendo aqui?_

_Eu ouvi direito?O cara ruivo chamou-as de Helga e Rowena?Eu estava incrédulo. Ele entrou no vão e ficou olhando intrigado para a cena. O vendedor já tinha ido. Eu nem sabia o que falar, estava em choque com tudo isso, nem raciocinava direito._

_-bom, eu estava conversando com este cavalheiro, acredita que ele estava aí, escondido atrás do barril, por algum motivo, fugindo de alguém? - a mulher de cabelos negros disse._

_-ah, deixe-o, qualquer problema que ele tiver não nos interessa, não é mesmo?-disse o ruivo._

_-não!Que isso!Na verdade, sou um viajante e me perdi,entrei nesta cidade para me abastecer e estava aqui descansando, até ela me assustar. Foi isso, é claro..._

_-ah, sim!-disse a mulher de vestido amarelo, pensativa - e da onde você veio?_

_Eu hesitei com a pergunta. Tinha que inventar algo rápido:_

_-eu vim de... De Cambridge... É... Vim de lá..._

_-E o seu nome, cavalheiro?-A mulher de cabelos negros me perguntou._

_-Si... Er... Simon Snuffles..._

_-O meu é Rowena Ravenclaw - Ela me disse._

_-sou Godric Gryffindor e aquela é Helga Hufflepuff. -o ruivo me disse apresentando a outra mulher, de vestido amarelo e no ínicio do beco._

_Mal consegui acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Eles eram um dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Se eles estavam aqui, na minha frente, em carne e osso, então só havia uma hipótese: eu havia voltado ao tempo, por isso a cidade tinha aquela aparência medieval. Mas... Não... Não podia ser! Apertei o objeto que estava em meu bolso e engoli em seco, arregalando os olhos:_

_-impossível... -murmurei, enquanto tentava achar outras palavras para definir a esquisitice em que estava vivendo._

_-Como?-riu Godric - O que é impossível?_

_Dessa vez, não achei desculpas para justificar o que eu disse. Ele não voltou a perguntar só me olhou, intrigado demais:_

_-Para onde estás indo?_

_-Hã... Vou viajando para todos os lugares, sou meio sem rumo..._

_-Talvez precise encontrar um rumo... -disse Helga, pensativa - o rumo certo para o senhor..._

_-Ah, Estamos em Londres para comprar algumas mercadorias e hoje, voltaremos ao Norte, de onde vivemos -Me informou Godric -Somos quatro, Salazar Slytherin, que é um de nossos acompanhantes, não está aqui, provavelmente comprando algumas coisas para viagem._

_-Londres é aqui?-eu perguntei, surpreso. Eu não havia saído do lugar. Esta cidade era Londres, um tanto menor e era a Londres da idade média, quando era apenas um burgo cercado como outras cidades da Inglaterra!Tudo estava muito estranho..._

_-É claro que aqui é Londres -Godric riu,surpreso com o meu senso de direção-Talvez tenha que deixar de viajar tanto,pois me parece que o senhor se perde muito fácil neste enorme mundo..._

_-Ah, não!Estava brincando - Eu fingia que ria, enquanto Helga e Rowena se entreolharam, não achando graça nenhuma de minha "brincadeira"_

_-Ah, bom, isto me surpreendeu bastante... Essa sua... Brincadeira - Disse Godric, sem jeito e com um sorriso bem amarelo estampado na cara-Bom, temos de viajar, antes que anoiteça...foi um prazer conhecê-lo,_

_Simon Snuffles..._

_-Vamos, Helga - disse discretamente Rowena, puxando a amiga, enquanto ela se despedia de mim._

_-Tchau... -Rowena me sussurrou, sorrindo, assim que chegou no final do beco._

_-Ah, tchau..._

_Eu estava bastante chocado com a conversa e com o que havia visto._

_Deslizei minhas costas na parede e me sentei no chão. Tirei o objeto de meu bolso. Ele ainda brilhava fracamente, como se estivesse zombando de mim. Então, essa coisa me fez voltar ao passado, pensei, cheio de dúvidas. Como aquilo tinha ido parar na minha casa?Como voltar para o futuro?Por que tinha caído naquele tempo?Eu só devia estar sonhando..._

_Me belisquei várias vezes para testar se era um sonho ou não...Parecia real...Mas,eu não me convenci...Deveria ser um sonho..._

_Só depois de ficar sentado ali feito um abobalhado, se beliscando, é que eu acordei para a vida... Seja um sonho ou não, eu deveria ir atrás deles, dos quatro fundadores!_

_Eles saberiam como botar para trabalhar este objeto e me mandar de volta para o futuro!Ou se eu consertasse o objeto com a ajuda deles, aí seria fim do sonho e eu acordaria!Com esta idéia fixa na cabeça corri até o grupo e quando percebi, eles já estavam saindo da cidade á toda velocidade. Eu suspirei, inconformado e ao mesmo tempo, xingando a mim mesmo por ter chegado tão tarde._

_Eles eram as pessoas perfeitas: Os únicos da idade média que eu conhecia melhor (de tanto ouvir falar, até já cansou: "os quatros fundadores" e bla bla bla...) e eu tinham certeza de que podia confiar neles (menos em Salazar, mas eu saberia dobrá-lo...)_

_e é claro,eram pessoas inteligentes,portanto saberiam resolver meu problema._

_Então, me dei conta de que estava andando na rua, na forma humana. Procurei um lugar para me esconder, aí me dei conta de que não precisa fugir de ninguém, estava na idade média, ninguém sabia quem eu era (viva! pelo menos algo de bom na idade média, época mais primitiva, lenta! logo, iria começar a sentir tédio... Ah! como queria ir embora!)_

_Com a minha esperteza, troquei um cavalo por um pouco de comida e logo me pus a correr para fora da cidade "norte,eles foram para o norte" eu pensava,torcendo para que não tivessem pegado um desvio pela estrada._

_Eu iria atrás deles."_

-...

-que foi Ron, por que está com essa cara?-perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

-Mas... Quê?-Ron disse confuso.

-Bom... Está dizendo ali que o Sirius foi para a idade média e... -Harry sussurrou pensativo.

-E nós sabemos que isto é uma grande história para boi dormir do Sirius!-Disse Ron, emburrado

-Ron!É claro que não!Ela pode ser incrível demais, mas está registrada no diário dele!-Hermione retrucou brava por Ron chamar Sirius de mentiroso.

-Ah, até parece que vocês não pensam!Ele criou historinha, pois estava com tédio,eu aposto!-Ron disse, com a testa se franzindo cada vez mais.

-Mas, Ron!Estamos no mundo mágico!Aqui, voltar no tempo não é comum?E além do mais, eu vi esse diário aparecer do nada e antes, apareceu um objeto estranho que desconfio que seja o mesmo que fez Sirius voltar ao tempo!Quero dizer, é o mesmo!

Harry quase convenceu Ron com esses argumentos. Mas o garoto não queria acreditar... E quando as pessoas não querem acreditar, mesmo, não tem quase jeito nenhum...

-Ah, tá!Como se fosse fácil voltar á idade média, com um simples objeto mágico, brilhante e florido!Chega! eu vou embora, antes que vocês digam mais absurdos como "a assombração do Sirius apareceu e quer seu diário colorido e cheiroso de volta!"-Explodiu Ron.

Todos ficaram muito ofendidos com isso.

-Está bem, Ron!Tudo bem!Se você não acredita, pode ir embora - Disse Hermione, extremamente furiosa. Ela sentia vontade de bater em Ron - Eu vou ler o diário com o Harry, então é melhor você ir e não atrapalha a nossa leitura!

-Ei, eu também quero ler essa porcaria!-reclamou Ron.

-Ué, mas você mesmo não disse que Sirius era um mentiroso e que tudo isso é historinha para boi dormir?-lembrou Harry, bravo.

-Mas eu estou curioso, não tenho culpa, não é?-Retrucou Ron, pegando uma ponta do diário do Sirius.

-Então, você pode ir pedindo desculpas, se quer ler alguma coisa - Hermione brigou com Ron.

-Desculpas pelo que, Hermione, você está delirando?

-Desculpas por caçoar do Sirius e por desrespeitar nossa opinião - Retorquiu Hermione, furiosa.

-Está bem, desculpas. -Desculpou-se Ron de má vontade. Logo ele se animou-Vamos ler mais um trecho?

Houve um pequeno silêncio, até Hermione pedir para Harry continuar lendo:

-Está bem... -Harry sorriu, feliz. Era o que ele mais queria fazer, no momento-Onde paramos?

Hermione indicou o trecho e Harry começou a ler o episódio seguinte da história:

_"Eu estava cavalgando, seguindo até o extremo norte pela estrada deserta..."_

**Fim da parte um**


	3. volta 2 ou seguido pela estrada do norte

**Olá, dividi o capítulo em duas partes por não ter tempo para escrever!Espero que vocês gostem da próxima parte:**

**Volta (parte 2) ou seguindo pela estrada do Norte**

_"Eu estava cavalgando, seguindo até o extremo norte pela estrada deserta..._

_Corria o máximo que podia, torcendo para que eles não tivessem pegado uma outra estrada ou qualquer coisa assim,sabe,um imprevisto...Não poderiam fazer isso,eu não podia perder o rastro deles!Senão teria que viver na idade média para sempre..._

_Já era final de tarde (o sol já havia baixado de trás das montanhas),o ar estava fresco,era uma temperatura ótima,amena...Mas eu não podia aproveitar e parar para descansar,não antes que escurecesse!_

_Quase entrando em pânico, não sabia o quanto eu havia percorrido, só sabia que foram muitos quilômetros, parei e desci do cavalo, me perguntando se conseguiria alcançá-los, se todo aquele esforço era para alguma coisa._

_Já estava ficando furioso com toda aquela situação, que me dava vontade de bater em alguém, mesmo que a pessoa não tivesse nada a ver com a minha fúria. Antes que eu explodisse de raiva, para a minha sorte, eu ouvi as vozes dos quatro fundadores!Eles não estavam com tanta pressa como eu, é claro, por isso pararam para descansar, um pouco fora da estrada e então, eu os alcancei!_

_Estava tão feliz que não sabia se cantava, dançava ou gritava!Quero dizer, eu sabia muito bem o que fazer, eu iria falar com eles, é claro!Bom, ainda não tinham me visto, porque estavam escondidos atrás de um arbusto, recuperando as energias para continuar andando._

_Eu fui até eles e acabei surpreendido com uma espada perto de minha garganta!Salazar havia me descoberto. Helga e Rowena saíram correndo atrás dele e quando me viram, gritaram para Salazar me largar, mas você acha que o imbecil iria fazer isso?_

_-O que você quer?-ele sibilou, como uma cobra peçonhenta prestes a dar o bote._

_-Me solte... -eu ordenei, quase sem ar-Eu não quero fazer nenhum mal a ninguém. Só vim conversar e..._

_-Nada disso... -ele sorriu maleficamente. Parecia sentir prazer em ameaçar as pessoas._

_-Por Merlim, Salazar!-Godric deu um pulo para trás ao ver a cena - Solte-o!Ele se chama Simon Snuffles e é apenas um viajante que encontramos em Londres..._

_Rowena estava prestes a pegar a varinha e desarmá-lo, enquanto Helga concordava com o que Godric dizia. Salazar parecia estar em dúvidas: soltava o intruso (que era eu) ou lhe cortava a garganta de uma vez?_

_Idiota... Nem para ouvir os amigos, aquele ser prestava... Por fim, ele abaixou a espada, nem se atrevendo a olhar para minha cara. Ele se afastou de mim,sem nem se desculpar._

_-Simon... -Rowena me chamou. Demorou algum tempo para entender que era comigo-Simon... Você está bem?_

_-Estou... -eu murmurei, enquanto olhava com todo meu ódio para a cara do infeliz do Salazar._

_-Bom, eu não sabia quem era o senhor, por isso, tentei ser precavido. Sabia que há muitos ladrões na estrada Sr. Snuffles?Se eu soubesse que o senhor era, tenha certeza de que eu o teria tratado bem melhor... -Salazar tentou se retratar com os amigos, mas eu sabia que as desculpas dele eram falsas. É claro que tinham que ser, conhecia aquele sujeito._

_-Tudo bem, Zar... -Godric aceitou as desculpas (falsas!) do Salazar._

_-O que houve Simon?-Perguntou Helga - Algum problema lá em Londres?O que fez o senhor vir até nós?_

_-Deve ser que ele resolveu viajar ao mesmo tempo em que nós... -Raciocinou Rowena, não se importando tanto com o assunto._

_É sério... Depois dessa, meu estômago desabou... Vi que estava na hora de revelar toda a verdade e acredite, a hora da verdade é o momento mais difícil de nossas fazer uma enorme pausa,antes de contar o porquê estava á que iriam entender?Ou eu estava perdido?Bom, comecei a contar minha longa história, começando por desmentir alguns fatos:_

_-Meu nome não é Simon Snuffles, é Sirius Black. E eu não sou um viajante. Eu... Bom... Eu vim do futuro... E eu não contei a verdade pelo fato de que, no futuro, sou acusado de um crime que não cometi e achava que tinha parado em outra cidade, não viajado no tempo!_

_Bom, você já pode imaginar a cara de surpresa que os quatro fizeram. Hesitei bastante em falar toda a verdade, quero dizer, estava querendo me enfiar em algum buraco na estrada, agora. Mas, apesar disso,continuei,fingindo que não vi a cara de ninguém:_

_-Eu preciso voltar para o meu tempo, para o futuro. E vocês eram as únicas pessoas existentes nesse tempo que eu conhecia... Por isso peço a ajuda de vocês para resolverem meu problema, certo?_

_-Você não é Simon Snuffles?-perguntou Godric, sem jeito. Eu percebi o quanto estavam confuso com tudo aquilo, até mais do que eu mesmo estava._

_-não... -eu disse, virando meu rosto para o lado._

_-É um mentiroso!-me atacou Salazar. Ele pegou a espada de sua bainha- por que mentiu, hein?Para trapacear com meus amigos?E agora, está mentindo de novo! Terá que morrer, mesmo!_

_Eu, que já havia ficado tão bravo com Salazar, antes, não agüentei mais. Minha paciência se perdeu, assim que ele me acusou de mentiroso. Dei um tapa na cara dele e isso fez com que ele largasse a revidou me levando até o chão, começando uma briga feia:_

_-VOCÊ É FALSO, MENTIROSO!-eu o acusei-SEI QUE VOCÊ PASSA A PERNA EM SEUS AMIGOS, SONSERINO NOJENTO!ESTÁ CONSTRUINDO A CÂMARA SECRETA?EU SEI TUDO O QUE VOCÊ FAZ, EU SEI BEM, SEU FILHO DA MÃE!_

_-PARE!_

_Rowena se colocou entre mim e Salazar. Eu parei, assim que a vi. Passei a mão em meu rosto e percebi que tinha um corte do lado direito de minha boca. Porém, Salazar estava tomado de fúria e me atacou novamente, recomeçando a briga:_

_-NÃO SEI O QUE O SENHOR ESTÁ INSINUANDO!POR QUE NÃO PROVA?SEU INFELIZ!VAMOS CONTINUE, SEU FALSO E MENTIROSO!_

_Helga pegou a varinha e, extremamente nervosa com toda aquela confusão, lançou-nos um feitiço para repelir. Eu voei um pouco mais de dois metros e então, percebi que ela estava nervosa com a briga:_

_-Escutem aqui!-Ela tremia de raiva - Parem com isso, imediatamente, vamos resolver a situação como ela merece ser resolvida: com diálogo, não com acusações a torto e a direito,nem com socos e pontapés!_

_Eu esperei que o resto dos fundadores falasse alguma coisa. Que entrada triunfal a minha, pensei sarcasticamente, agora sim é que eles não vão acreditar em mim. Mas eu não pude resistir. Aquele patético do Salazar se parecia demais com o Snape (aquele ranhoso) não de aparência (Salazar possuía um nariz normal, é claro), mas de jeito. É, os sonserinos eram todos iguais..._

_Godric olhou para mim, com muita raiva. Eu sabia que ele não falaria nada que fosse positivo:_

_-Quem é você, afinal?Agora, estou do lado de Salazar, pois ele é meu amigo e você não passa de um estranho nada confiável!_

_-Eu já lhe disse!Sou Sirius Black!E estou preso nesse tempo!Eu vim do futuro!Preciso da ajuda de vocês para..._

_-É o que você diz... -falou Godric, extremamente autoritário-Mas a história é absurda demais para alguém acreditar!E o senhor já mentiu uma vez, quem adivinharia que não vai mentir de novo?_

_-tentem acreditar-eu pedi. Estava certo de que todos desconfiavam de mim. Eu estava numa bela enrascada..._

_Godric olhou para mim, intolerante. Percebi que Helga, ao seu lado, não estava sendo tão incompreensiva comigo, mas olhava para mim com uma expressão de terror, em dúvida sobre a minha confiança._

_Eu desviei meu olhar. Salazar se aproximou de mim, sugerindo algo totalmente asqueroso:_

_-Vamos matá-lo, Godric!Este homem já provou não ter confiança!Para que deixá-lo viver?_

_-Não brinque, Salazar- Helga o repreendeu, aturdida -Não sabemos quem ele é,como você disse, para que fazer uma coisa dessas?_

_-Eu não estou brincando, Helga - Salazar retrucou, com uma raiva enorme contida dentro de si. -Esse homem me atacou, todos viram!Eu quero um duelo contra ele!Eu quero sua morte!_

_Helga o puxou para longe de mim, preocupada com a situação que estava se formando. Salazar se desvencilhou não furioso, mas surpreso. E quanto a mim, já estava planejando dar o fora, antes que a situação se complicasse ainda mais._

_-Eu não sei Salazar- Disse Godric, confuso-Eu não sei... O que fazer... Ele não parece ser um homem mal. Porém, já nos enganou... Mas, matá-lo? Eu não sei..._

_Eu fiquei indignado. Agora eles estavam decidindo meu destino, como se fosse o deles!Além de me ofenderem,dizendo que eu não presto,mereço a morte... Esses fundadores estavam se mostrando piores a cada minuto que se passava..._

_-Não façam nada!-sugeriu Helga, preocupada-Vamos ir embora!Se importar com ele não vale à pena!Por favor!_

_Eu sei que Helga estava preocupada com seus amigos, não comigo: ela queria que eles não se metessem em confusões, pois eu lhe parecia perigoso._

_-Não!Ele pode nos seguir, com suas mentiras!Não queremos um impostor e um falso no nosso caminho!-disse Godric, eu sabia que ele ainda estava decepcionado comigo e queria que eu pagasse. Salazar abriu um sorriso. Godric continuou mais calmo - Porém..._

_-Podemos o fazer provar se está mentindo ou não... -disse Rowena, sabiamente. Ela ficara quieta o tempo todo, andando de um lado para o outro, parecia que pensava sobre a situação..._

_-Como?A mim ele está mentindo... -Disse Salazar, contrariado._

_-Muito bem, como você provaria que não está dizendo a mentira?Sua História é estranha demais para se acreditar..._

_Eu percebi que ela evitava me encarar. Estava nervoso. Eu precisava voltar para casa e tudo dependia de fazê-los confiarem em mim. Respirei fundo e pensei um pouco... Tive uma idéia!Como não pensei nisso, antes?_

_Eu tirei o objeto do bolso e mostrei a eles. Houve um momento de tensão. Rowena o pegou, receosa, mas sem olhar para mim. Ela tocou nele uma, duas vezes. Examinou toda sua superfície, com seus relógios e tudo. Então, ela pegou a varinha, extremamente nervosa e a agitou, murmurando umas palavras estranhas..._

_Foi então que o objeto se iluminou fortemente. Ela sorriu com a descoberta, mas objeto estava prestes a abrir um buraco e iria sugá-la!Ela o jogou bem alto no céu e de lá se abriu um buraco luminoso e extremamente profundo, no alto, perto das nuvens._

_Salazar apontou a varinha para mim, depois disso, extremamente desconfiado. _

_Rowena baixou a mão dele, falando:_

_-Isto é extremamente curioso, um objeto que abre buracos no tempo!Todos sabem, é claro, que o tempo é como uma enorme malha invisível que está presente no universo!O que esse instrumento faz, é abrir buracos,como se fosse uma tesoura e,em seguida costurá-los, fazendo, agora, é uma agulha e de uma linha!Isso prova que é verdade, então!_

_-Como ele foi parar na minha casa se parece ser algo tão poderoso, então?-Eu perguntei, mas ela não me respondeu. Só depois de Godric perguntar a mesma coisa de novo, que ela deu uma resposta:_

_-Eu não sei, provavelmente, o objeto ficou viajando entre os tempos, sua origem é um mistério... Mas ele me parece ser bem antigo... Não sei, nós devemos investigar isso também..._

_-Bom, então significa que devemos desculpas ao senhor Snuffles. -Helga tentava lembrar meu verdadeiro nome, mas sem querer, disse o nome errado._

_-Sou Sirius Black - Eu disse para ela, apertando sua mão._

_-Ah, claro, me perdoe por ter dito aquelas palavras horríveis para o senhor. Aquilo foi um terrível e infeliz engano... -Desculpou-se Godric._

_-Claro!Eu também pensaria a mesma coisa se aparecesse um maluco dizendo que viaja no tempo!-eu tentei descontrair o ambiente._

_Todos riram, menos Salazar,que nem se desculpou,apenas me encarou furioso. Ele não gostava de mim, mesmo._

_-Ah, senhor Black.. -disse Godric - Fico feliz em recomeçarmos do zero e entendo, finalmente, os seus motivos para ter mentido...Se quiser junte-se a nós e viajaremos até o povoado de Hogsmeade,no norte!_

_-Bom, eu acho que aceitaria o convite, Gryffindor, eu preciso mesmo de ajuda para voltar no tempo, se é que vocês me entendem... -eu disse, feliz em viajar com eles. Agora, tudo estava dando certo._

_-será um prazer nos acompanhar, senhor Black... -Disse Helga, juntando as tralhas deles e se preparando para a viagem._

_Eu ia dar água para o meu cavalo, quando alguém me cutucou no ombro:_

_-Você mentiu... -disse Rowena, ela me encarava nos olhos, muito brava._

_-Menti porque era necessário!-eu lhe disse, inconformado - Você não entende?_

_-Não havia necessidade em mentir... -ela me disse, também inconformada._

_- Escuta bem, eu sou um fugitivo de Azkaban, no meu tempo, e não percebi que havia caído na sua época e quando me dei conta,já havia mentido para todos vocês!Olha, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso!_

_-Continua sem ter necessidade... -ela retorquiu-E é bom mesmo que você nunca mais minta,caso contrário,nunca mais ouse me dirigir á palavra!_

_-esqueça isso... -eu pedi._

_-Você pode ter ficado amigo de Helga e de Godric, mas, para mim ainda é um estranho, então, melhor não se atrever a nada! Eu vou te ajudar a te deixar no tempo certo, mas só com uma condição: espero que não minta, nunca mais, senhor Black, já que mentir é a sua atividade predileta..._

_Eu fiz uma careta. Ela estava tentando me dar uma lição!Percebi que não iríamos ficar amigos, assim, de primeira... Rowena me deu as costas, enquanto eu ainda estava olhando para ela. Percebi que iria brigar muito, ainda, com ela... _

_Hum... Iria ser divertido tirar Rowena Ravenclaw do sério... Essa viagem iria ser interessante..._

_Nós montamos em nossos cavalos,depois de ajeitar todas as coisas e partimos,seguindo reto, sempre, pela estrada do Norte"_

-UFA!Estou cansado de tanto ler!-Harry desabafou, com a boca seca.

-Eu também!-falou Ron.

-ótimo!Vamos fazer uma pausa e descansar!-sugeriu Hermione.

Os garotos saíram do quarto, deixando o diário de Sirius sobre a cama.


	4. Onde começa o início de uma aventura

**Mais um capítulo da história de Sirius:**

**Capítulo 4- Onde começa o início de uma aventura**

Harry, Ron e Hermione já planejavam ler, logo no início do dia, mais um capítulo do diário. Durante o café da manhã no largo grimmauld, (É! Eles tiveram que ficar ali por mais de um dia, para fazer uma limpeza daquelas na casa) todos se encontravam em um profundo silêncio, até Harry, que havia pensado muito, desde então, no diário, sugerir que lessem mais um trecho, naquele dia. Todos concordaram com sua idéia e a partir dali, iniciou-se uma longa conversa sobre o diário e sobre o futuro da história iniciada por Sirius. Estavam muito ansiosos para ver aonde aquilo tudo iria chegar, tão ansiosos, que Ron até brincou:

-Estamos começando a ficar obcecados pelo diário, não é mesmo?

Na verdade, até certo ponto, estavam começando a ficar obcecados. Harry e Hermione riram, tentando não levar isso a sério. Era só uma brincadeira irônica da parte de Ron.

Terminado o café, ainda tiveram que agüentar mais um tempo na sala de jantar, pois a Sra. Weasley exigia que eles a ajudassem com a louça. Lavando a louça, durante minutos intermináveis, com a ansiosidade só aumentando, Harry e Ron terminaram sua tarefa de qualquer jeito, porém tiveram que esperar Hermione terminar de lavar sua parte, pois a garota não gostava de fazer tudo de qualquer for para fazer qualquer tarefa que seja,ela tinha que cumpri-la perfeitamente.

Quando terminou sua obrigação, Hermione finalmente, se juntou a Harry e ao Ron, depois de tantos pedidos para apressá subiram as escadas e pegaram, rapidamente,o diário de Sirius,folheando as páginas com uma ansiosidade chegaram ao ponto onde pararam e continuaram a ler:

"_Demorou horas, aquela viagem. Eu queria muito saber qual era o nosso destino, estava começando a ficar cansado. Viajamos de noite e depressa, com medo de um ataque surpresa de ladrões ou coisas do tipo. Finalmente pegamos uma trilha da estrada principal e esta trilha deve ter durado uns quinze minutos e, então, entramos numa pequena cidadela. Esta cidadela parecia ser feita apenas de casas pequenas, mas, assim que adentramos a parte interior dela, (havia um muro separando essas partes) vi casarões extremamente ricos. O sol da manhã já brilhava alto no horizonte. Eles amarraram os seus cavalos e eu os imitei. Rowena falou, afastando as mechas de seus cabelos negros da face, ela parecia exausta:_

_-É aqui que nos separamos, então. Sirius, você pode descansar na casa de Godric ou de Salazar..._

_-Eu acho que, talvez, Godric tenha mais condições de alojar um hóspede em sua casa... -Salazar sussurrou, obviamente me evitando._

_-ótimo!-falou Godric, satisfeito-Venha cá, Sirius!Agora você será o meu mais novo e ilustre hóspede!_

_Eu o obedeci e o segui até a casa dele, onde me mostrou o quarto em que eu dormiria. Descalcei meus sapatos, sentei na cama e instantaneamente, adormeci..._

_Os dias se passavam e eu continuava morrendo de tédio, achando a idade média muito parada para o meu gosto. Eles tentavam arduamente trabalhar com o objeto que me trouxera naquele tempo, mas não funcionava nada. Nos tempos vagos, Godric e Helga ficavam me fazendo perguntas sobre o futuro e eu tentava responder, com um pouco de paciência._

_Assim foi minha vida na idade média. Algumas vezes eu treinava andar de cavalo com Godric (Com Salazar não, preferia manter distância) e treinava luta com espadas, também que era a parte mais difícil:eu ficava todo dolorido no final,além daquilo ser uma "brincadeira" perigosa._

_Rowena, nos seus tempos vagos, preferia ficar sozinha com seus livros velhos e com ilustrações sem graça. Ela raramente conversava comigo, era bastante reservada, mas quando abria a boca... Bom, ela dizia apenas o útil e não ficava tagarelando sobre coisas dispensáveis. Algumas vezes, é bom só falar o que é necessário e pronto._

_Um dia, minha rotina medieval mudou. Eu e Godric lutávamos com nossas espadas (o esperto estava me vencendo) e então, apareceu um mensageiro real vindo de muito longe:_

_-O que aquele mensageiro faz aqui?-Perguntou Godric e curioso, o seguiu até dentro da cidade._

_Eu fui junto. Quando, no centro da cidade, estavam concentrados todos os habitantes, o mensageiro abriu um pergaminho e começou a falar: falou sobre uma espécie de invasão de outro povos inimigo poderoso e falou que o rei queria recrutar milhares de homens para formar um exército poderoso e deter tal invasão. Segundo ele "o inimigo era impiedoso e deveríamos demonstrar nossa força a ele, se quisermos ver nossas mulheres e crianças a salvo"_

_Começou a agitação e o burburinho. As pessoas começaram a discutir entre si. O mensageiro saiu do palco improvisado que fizeram para ele falar e foi embora como um raio, avisar a cidade vizinha._

_Godric me retirou do centro da cidade e me conduziu até a casa pensativo,talvez por causa da mensagem,no começo,nem me interessei por aquilo,mas ao ver a cara de Godric..._

_Minutos depois, apareceram Salazar, Helga e Rowena, conversando, agitados, sobre o que acabaram de ouvir (isso mesmo, a maldita mensagem do rei!). Salazar dizia:_

_-Essa guerra é dos trouxas, por que haveríamos de interferir?_

_-Essa guerra diz a respeito de todos nós! Bruxos e Trouxas!Se outros povos inimigos invadirem a Grã-Bretanha, a raça bruxa também poderá ser dominada!Nós também acabaríamos no prejuízo, você há de concordar!-retrucou Rowena, com uma opinião bem inteligente sobre o assunto._

_-Não gosto de guerras - comentou Helga,desanimada.-Guerras só existem para ceifar vidas inocentes!_

_-Algumas vezes, a guerra é necessária... -comentou Rowena-E infelizmente, parece ser esse o caso..._

_-Ridículo!-Bradou Salazar- Não me importo com os trouxas que irão morrer na guerra e acredito que essa guerra não deve ser tão grave quanto dizem!_

_-é grave, sim... -Godric entrou na discussão- No fundo, você sabe o quanto é grave, Salazar... E também sabe que devemos lutar se quisermos conquistar nossa própria honra, somos cavaleiros, é o que nós fazemos e seria pior se não lutássemos... Lembrem-se, tudo pela nossa honra..._

_O sorriso débil da cara do idiota do Salazar desapareceu. Ele se sentiu acuado com a resposta de Godric, então lhe restou apenas concordar com ele. Helga soltou um muxoxo e disse:_

_-Certo!Então, arriscadamente, Salazar e Godric vão para a guerra..._

_-... E eu também!_

_Se eu fosse menos burro teria ficado quieto, no meu canto, enquanto se esqueciam de mim. Mas, não, eu cismei de participar da guerra também. Queria provar minha força, como Godric e Salazar. Ignorando todos os riscos de uma guerra!Aliás, como se eu tivesse alguma noção do que era entra para uma batalha... Nunca pense nisso, nem em sonho... Depois contarei o porquê..._

_Rowena, claro, me encarou como um suicida:_

_-Mas você mal sabe pegar numa espada!E quanto a travar um duelo?Imagina só entrar para uma batalha!_

_-Eu sei fazer magia, eu sou um bruxo lembra?-Eu retruquei bastante contrariado com Rowena – e vou aprender a lutar, é claro!_

_-Não se aprende de uma hora para outra..._

_-Deixa, Rowena!Sirius precisa provar seu valor, sua coragem!E não há nada mais adequado para fazê-los como num campo de batalha!Eu o ensinarei os golpes mais avançados, as técnicas mais sofisticadas!-Godric sorriu, apoiando minha idéia._

_Salazar bufou, me olhando com um olhar nojento de desdém._

_Rowena ficou bastante contrariada com a idéia de me deixarem participar de uma guerra. Ela reclamou mais um pouco e por fim se retirou, resmungando que eu não tinha a mínima noção do que estava fazendo, que era irresponsável com a minha própria vida e que isso era imperdoável, Etc._

_Helga olhou assustada para nós três (eu, Godric e Salazar) e suspirou:_

_-Por Merlin! Uma guerra!Tomara que saiam ilesos dessa tenebrosa experiência!_

_Ela parecia desconsolada por colocarmos nossas vidas em perigo. Mas, ela tentava não se opor a nós e permitiu com que nos inscrevêssemos na lista do exército real._

_Depois do primeiro passo concluído, faltava o segundo: Treinar espadas com Godric para não sair tão machucado de um campo de batalha. Agora que o treino se intensificou, foi um pesadelo. Me sentia desengonçado tentando me defender dos golpes de Godric e no final ficava tão cansado,que parecia que eu iria me desfazer em pedacinhos._

_Com o tempo se passando (e eu começando a aprender os truques mais difíceis com as espadas), comecei a ficar nervoso mesmo. O clima era de tensão e guerra e comecei a perceber onde estava me metendo: sim, vocês já adivinharam antes do que eu, que estava encrencado. Percebi que poderia estar caminhando em direção á morte..._

_Pior, á uma morte dolorosa e terrível na guerra. Seria terrível pensar que nunca mais iria ver o Harry, o Remus e todas as pessoas que me apoiavam no Largo Grimmauld._

_Mas eu iria desistir não mesmo, iria prosseguir e lutar por alguma coisa, que eu não sabia bem o que era... Talvez eu lutasse por mim mesmo, para provar minha competência... Ou por todos do reino para evitar um destino horroroso para aqueles que eram indefesos (será que era isso?)_

_Como dizia, continuei lutando para vencer na guerra, trabalhando pesado, mesmo, sem nenhum descanso ou muito pouco._

_Na véspera da batalha, eu estava em estado de nervos. Mal conseguia dormir, imaginando todos os desagradáveis soldados do outro lado tentando me matar com uma lança pontiaguda. A manhã chegou rápido demais para meu gosto...Parecia um dia tranqüilo,não para quem ia lutar numa batalha sangrenta,não é mesmo?_

_Helga e Rowena fizeram questão de nos acompanhar até a estrada. Quando já íamos adentrar o bosque, nos despedimos, com muitas palavras:_

_-Adeus!-disse Godric a Helga, que já estava começando a se emocionar-Prometo que voltarei vitorioso dessa batalha!E vamos comemorar á beça!_

_Rowena fez sinal para que eu descesse do meu cavalo. Obedeci bastante intrigado com o que ela ia dizer:_

_-É muito corajoso da sua parte se oferecer para ajudar na batalha... -disse Rowena, bastante cabisbaixa-... Mas, é preciso ter muita habilidade e experiência para enfrentá-las... E sair vivo de lá... Qualquer erro e você cai... As batalhas são muito brutais sobre esse aspecto e. Ah!Como não queria que você fosse para lá!É tão injusto que tenha que lutar tão rápido e sem passar por anos de treinamento!_

_-Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem... Godric é um ótimo espadachim e me ensinou tudo o que sei... O suficiente para sobreviver, segundo ele... Vou derrotar várias pessoas lá... Vou fazer o possível... E se algo acontecer comigo... -eu engoli em seco-... Paciência... O destino nós não podemos controlar..._

_-Não fale que vai morrer!-censurou Rowena- não quero pensar nisso!Quero apenas pensar que irá fazer o seu melhor lá na batalha... Mesmo assim, ficarei com meu coração na mão, esperando por vocês..._

_-Claro... -murmurei, subindo no cavalo-Até logo, então, Rowena!_

_Ela virou o rosto para a cidade e se despediu de mim com um tom que parecia triste. Eu não consegui encará-la mais, pois não gostava de ver Rowena sofrendo desse jeito. Depois de alguns segundos, ainda triste, Rowena foi falar com Godric._

_Eu comecei a refletir sobre minhas decisões, enquanto observava Helga falando para Salazar que desejava que se encontrassem de novo, depois de tudo. Ela falou, também, que desejava que tivessem boa sorte e que trilhássemos o caminho certo, para evitarmos a maldade e cometêssemos justiça, Etc. Salazar assentiu, friamente, sem ter o que dizer._

"_Agora acho que é tarde para voltar atrás... se eu retornasse ao futuro..." Pensei, nervosamente. A pressão é a pior coisa do mundo. Mas eu ainda tinha forças para enfrentar aquela luta._

_Nós aceleramos nossos cavalos e fomos pela estrada do bosque até o acampamento do exército. Helga e Rowena ficaram para trás. Galopávamos sem parar, apenas olhando para frente e percorremos aquela estrada até o sol se por..._

_Então, era lá onde se começava o inicio de uma aventura."_

_**Acompanhem!o próximo capítulo mostrará a batalha !Não percam!E mandem reviews!**_


	5. Dias de batalha

" _Dias de batalha: 1° dia_

_(Eu, Godric e Salazar fomos até a área de concentração dos soldados. Passamos parte do dia treinando e ouvindo as estratégias do capitão. Mal consigo comer no almoço. Godric me força a comer algo, dizendo que se eu não me alimentasse direito iria desmaiar antes da batalha... Hunf! Desmaiar...)_

_Cavalgávamos em direção à batalha que eu não sabia onde ia ocorrer, só seguia meu grupo, tentando não pensar se voltaria dali vivo. O pôr-do-sol estava muito bonito. Parei para contemplá-lo, coisa que eu nunca havia feito antes. Um dos soldados me perguntou se eu havia visto algo e eu disse que não era nada e me pus a cavalgar. Afinal, não seria a minha pessoa a atrasar o grupo._

_A estrada de terra batida era reta, parecia não ter fim, a paisagem estava dominada por lavouras, pastos de feudos. Sabia que a batalha seria atrás das colinas verdes, cujas formas arredondadas conseguia ver ao longe. Salazar estava murmurando algo sobre maldições e mal lhe dei ouvidos. Ter que lutar ao lado dos trouxas era muito desconfortável para ele que parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento._

_O capitão (O nome dele era Hernand) gritava para o exército se concentrar do lado das rochas. Eu dei uma rápida olhada nos meus companheiros de guerra. Alguns caras pareciam estar muito nervosos e nem tinham jeito de cavalheiros. Parecia que nunca haviam entrado numa guerra antes, como eu. Outros não tinham cara de camponeses e pareciam ter alguma experiência em batalhas. Umas poucas pessoas seguravam bandeiras dos reinos da Grã-Bretanha, muito coloridas e cheias de detalhes que eu não tinha paciência de ficar olhando. _

_Eu ouvi parte do discurso de Hernand e era mais ou menos assim:_

_-Por terem vindo de muito longe, o inimigo deve estar cansado, por isso temos essa vantagem, apesar de estarem em grande número. Mas não devemos desistir antes da luta, abandonar a honra, abandonar nosso povo e nos escondermos nas colinas feitos covardes! Temos um motivo de estarmos aqui e esse motivo deve ser forte em vosso peito. Não nos entregaremos, lutaremos até a morte, porque a coragem que nos une agora não deve permitir que a gente viva para ver nossos reinos entregues a esses bárbaros. Hoje, guerreamos por todos nós!_

_Então, alguns ergueram suas espadas e ovacionaram o capitão. Eu olhei para frente e vi um enorme exército armado até os dentes. Sem brincadeira. Aquele momento ainda dá medo só de lembrar. Eu tirei minha espada da bainha e pensei "Se eu ficar na retaguarda pode ser que eu sofra menos ataques" Mas, teria que ficar distante de Godric e Salazar... Fazer o quê... Sem hesitar, eu fui lá para o fundão. _

_A nossa tropa avançou rapidamente, eu sentia o sangue ferver e me senti cego, no meio todos aqueles cavaleiros trotando com o cavalo. O tempo passava lentamente e cada avanço parecia que levava uma eternidade. Alguém atrás de mim berrou algo incompreensível e então, ouvi o barulho das espadas se colidindo._

_O exército inimigo avançava sobre nós com uma fúria incontrolável. Um vulto avançou em cima de mim e logo transpassei a minha espada no tronco do sujeito. Ele caiu, com um berro de dor sufocado. Eu mal havia me recuperado do choque e já veio outro para cima de mim, também fácil de se eliminar. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes brandi a espada, lutando contra alguns em que um único golpe já me livrava e outros em que precisava de um duelo desgastante. _

_Agora, estou pensando... Eu deveria estar me tornando um assassino naqueles campos de batalha. Mas, uma vez que já se entra em uma, é matar ou morrer. Se você não mata ninguém, você morre nas mãos deles... Não que eu tenha algum problema pessoal com os oponentes, mas a luta se tornou necessária, pela minha vida. Ou essa justificativa é tão fraca como meu cérebro... Realmente, eu estou pensando que essa questão vai me assombrar a vida inteira. É melhor continuar..._

_A batalha se estendeu por muito tempo e minha atenção não poderia cair por um minuto sequer, se eu quisesse continuar com a cabeça presa pelo meu pescoço. Foi um dos momentos mais cansativos de minha vida. Eu não parara de lutar e minha agilidade caía a cada instante, a cada homem que avançava com a espada na mão. _

_Perguntei-me se aquilo iria terminar logo, de qualquer jeito. Então, alguém cai e quase me derruba também, se eu não tivesse ido para o lado, o soldado que acabara de derrubar outra pessoa, na minha frente, já me eliminaria. É aquela luta era bem feia. Eu me defendia mais do que atacava._

_Lutei por muito tempo com um daqueles soldados blindados. Ele quase me derrotou umas duas vezes e por mais que eu tentasse investir contra ele, aquele cara era esperto demais para se esquivar das minhas mais elaboradas estratégias de luta. Eu não consegui nem fazer um arranhão sequer nele. Mas, ele conseguiu me cortar no antebraço, mesmo que eu estivesse com uma cota de malha (só podia ser fajuta mesmo). Enraivecido por ter me cortado tão fundo, Quase o perfurei na área do pescoço (Finalmente consegui dar um golpe decente. Por essa ele não esperava!) _

_Mas, o homem pegou a espada e por pouco não finca no meu pé! Ele quase me deixa manco, o que seria uma grande desvantagem para mim. Se inteiro tinha que se esforçar para lutar com o sujeito, imagina ferido! Quando me defendi de outro golpe de espada, uma trombeta soou longe, um som alto e comprido. Os soldados inimigos pareciam desesperados. Eles recuaram rapidamente, inclusive o homem que lutava contra mim. _

_Nosso exército os olhou fugirem, feliz, e erguemos nossas espadas, triunfantes. Depois, de nossa breve comemoração eu vi o estado em que ficara a planície. Horrível descrever. Os corpos de quem morrera na batalha, sangue espalhado pela relva, lanças partidas, espadas e armaduras no chão, bandeiras rasgadas, cavalos caídos..._

_Depois de ver tamanha destruição, nunca mais queria participar de uma batalha. Meu estado estava lastimável, não sei se pior do que na época em que fugi de Azkaban. Senti meu braço arder. O capitão ordenou que acampássemos a leste das colinas, perto de uma floresta densa._

_Godric e Salazar me encontraram de novo. Godric estava muito feliz em me ver, pois, quando me afastei, ficara preocupado e torcia para que eu não sucumbisse. (Notei uma expressão bastante decepcionada na cara de Salazar, como se tivesse levado uma bofetada na cara. É claro que eu sabia o motivo de seu incômodo, nem precisaria ser adivinho para saber o que era) _

_Nós instalamos a barraca e preparamos algo para comer, sem dizer nada. Só depois de muito tempo,quando estávamos procurando mais lenha para a fogueira, Godric notou meu braço ensangüentado e murmurou um feitiço bem feito para fechar o ferimento. Aquele machucado foi tão feio que ainda ficou uma leve cicatriz..._

_Não houve nenhum soldado do acampamento que dormisse tarde, de tão mortos de cansaço que estávamos._

_2° dia_

_Nós acordamos, ainda estávamos sonolentos, mas Godric disse que era para nós ouvirmos o capitão. Hernand ia nos parabenizar pela batalha, quando um homem perto dele tinha uma flecha atravessada nas costas. Eu ouvi os gritos apavorados de todos. Mais flechas voaram em nossa direção. Não havia muito tempo._

_Tentamos correr fora do alcance daquelas malditas flechas. Os arqueiros de nosso exército já preparavam suas flechas e atiravam contra a floresta, de onde veio o primeiro ataque. Então, um deles caiu na nossa clareira, atingido por uma das flechas. Era um de nossos inimigos. Hernand respondeu aos ataques, indignado:_

_-Covardes, conseguiram executar o ataque mais baixo que eu já vi! Soldados, respondam a eles sem piedade!_

_Mais uma saraivada de flechas. Mais alguns do outro lado foram abatidos pelas flechas do nosso exército e caíram. Então, quando o ataque de flechas diminuiu, os homens corajosos de nosso grupo entraram na floresta densa, com as espadas na mão. Durante um bom tempo, o ataque cessou. Ficamos atentos se viriam mais flechas._

_Então, aqueles homens que entraram na floresta trouxeram prisioneiros. Hernand os olhou de cima para baixo, o olhar cheio de ódio e lhes disse:_

_-Ora, se não são os covardes que pensavam estar fazendo bonito com o ataque torpe! Digam-me, o que o seu exército planejava, além disso?_

_-Nunca revelarei nada! Posso ser covarde, como o "capitão" diz, mas eu serei leal ao meu senhor!_

_Os homens empurraram os prisioneiros em direção ao chão, fazendo-os ajoelhar. Um deles chutou aquele que desafiou o capitão e cuspiu nele. Hernand ergueu a mão, fazendo um sinal para ele parar. E disse:_

_- Poderão dizerem, afinal, o que mudarão de suas vidas se fizerem parte de um exército ou de outro? Sim, eu sei o que mudará: Se ficarem ao nosso lado, não terão o medo que vejo em seus olhos, agora: O medo da morte. A guerra, o que importa, mais? Vejo que estão cansados, principalmente por causa da derrota de ontem. O que não lhes resta, não é apenas o desejo de voltarem para seus lares, para suas famílias? O que importa a lealdade a seu senhor, se ele os força a mais outra investida irracional e orgulhosa, mesmo sabendo que não podem mais lutar, estão cansados e temem por sua vida?Se nos ajudarem, prometemos que vossas vidas serão poupadas e a volta aos seus lares será mais rápida._

_Os prisioneiros se olharam, confusos. Apesar disso, nenhum deles falou nada, só o que havia antes desafiado o capitão, olhava, agora, hesitante._

_-Sim, o que eu havia pensado ao me alistar nessa guerra sem vitória? Eu tenho uma família esperando pelo meu regresso, afinal. Finalmente alguém me entende, sim, estou cansado, capitão... Quero voltar logo para casa._

_-Então, fizeste bem em decidir-se pela escolha oferecida por mim. Mas, antes, me diga: o que seu exército planeja?_

_-Eles querem continuar atacando pela floresta, senhor e também há um grupo de nós que pretende atacá-los nas montanhas pelos caminhos do leste._

_-Muito bem!- Disse Hernand, que parecia sombrio agora. Ou era só uma impressão minha?- Agora, me diga, Jonattan, o que fazemos com os prisioneiros?_

_O homem, antes calmo, se encheu de terror._

_- Não é possível! O senhor prometeu!_

_-Eu nunca faço promessas a covardes, muito menos meus inimigos. - disse Hernand cheio de desprezo para ele. O capitão se voltou aos seus homens- O que fazemos com eles? Eu fiz uma pergunta! _

_-Mate-os capitão, com o mesmo desprezo com que nos atacaram na floresta. - Disse o homem de capacete que deveria ser quem cuspiu aos pés dos prisioneiros._

_-NÃO!- Interrompeu Godric, furioso- O capitão, mesmo sem a intenção, fez uma promessa e nós não podemos matar aqueles que já se renderam e não podem nos enfrentar. Isso também seria covarde e sem valor. Do que adiantaria, então, todo aquele discurso que o capitão Hernand fez em nossa gloriosa batalha?_

_Todos o fitaram, incrédulos com aquela reação. Salazar segurou o braço de Godric, parecendo censurá-lo. Hernand se virou para ele:_

_-Qual é o seu nome, soldado?_

_-Godric, senhor. Eu não acho certo o que sugeriram, mas cabe ao senhor, capitão, decidir._

_-Saiba, Godric, que a questão não é essa. Acho que se confundiu. Nossa honra se manterá intacta. Nós não podemos deixar que sobrevivam. Com que finalidade os pouparia? Para se vingarem, depois, em outra batalha, que custará a vida de outros homens de bem?É o meu dever não deixar que isso aconteça. É para evitar um mal desconhecido, que pode ser devastador e que ceife a vida de muitos de nossa nação._

_Godric bufou com aquelas palavras. Hernand se virou a seus soldados:_

_-Mate-os sem piedade._

_Os homens que os seguravam pegaram suas facas e lhes cortaram a garganta. Eu observei aquela cena me sentindo bastante impotente. Deveria ter feito alguma coisa, este tolo ser que escreve este diário, sentindo vergonha de si próprio. Mas, eu confiei demais em Hernand. Este era o problema._

_O capitão sempre me pareceu enérgico, mas isso não me pareceria um defeito. Ele falava bonito em seus discursos e sempre motivava a tropa. Agora, eu não entendia como alguém tão inteligente poderia ter uma decisão tão idiota. Ele não era injusto com ninguém! Ou será que sempre foi cego e eu não percebi?_

_A guerra deve fazer as pessoas assim, querendo matar todos à sua frente. Eu nunca iria ser assim. Godric olhou para os soldados com nojo e se desvencilhou de Salazar. Aquela cobra voltou para o seu covil fingindo que nada tivesse acontecido._

_Hernand disse para enterrá-los em uma vala na floresta. Godric,nobremente, se ofereceu para enterrá-los e Hernand não o contrariou. Eu acho que tenho muito orgulho de um dia ter entrado para a casa de Griffindor._

_O acampamento voltou ao normal até a hora do almoço. Hernand reuniu a tropa depois desse horário e lhes disse para procurarem o resto do inimigo nas florestas. Parecia que outra luta ia ocorrer. Ninguém o contestou. Avançamos pelas trilhas feitas por nossos adversários._

_A noite caiu e ainda estávamos procurando homens naquela floresta. Dois daquele exército tentaram, imprudentemente, atacar de surpresa a nossa retaguarda, até agora. Pareciam desesperados. Mas, nós conseguimos evitar o ataque e os eliminamos rapidamente. _

_Andávamos tanto, que senti meus pés doloridos no final do dia Mas, parar para descansar? Jamais! Hernand está enlouquecido e quer eliminar cada soldado inimigo. O acontecimento no acampamento lhe deu uma terrível motivação. Contudo, chega uma hora em que qualquer ser desse planeta tem que parar um pouco._

_Agora, estou escrevendo nesse livro, com uma tocha na mão em cima de uma árvore. Está tão escuro que mal enxergo os nossos aliados, lá embaixo. Eu fui parar nessa árvore monstro (bah, odeio subir em árvores) para vigiar a floresta e avisar caso viesse algum inimigo. Eu não fui o único que precisava vigiar. Hernand também escolheu outros homens para ficarem em diferentes árvores._

_Eu estou com um pressentimento ruim, agora. Não sei o que é... Espera! Ouço um barulho! Gritos e trompas! Não vai dar para escrever mais!_

_3º dia_

_Estou farto. Sim, ontem houve outro confronto na floresta. Não pude escrever mais, porque tive que lutar a noite inteira. Um grupo de homens daquele exército horrível tentou (adivinhe!) outro ataque surpresa. Porém, um dos nossos, Gaer, tinha os ouvidos bons e conseguiu detectá-los. O combate foi feio demais. Tivemos muitas baixas, embora não tenha sobrado ninguém do outro lado._

_Lutar no escuro foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz, é difícil ver quem é seu amigo ou não ou se algum inimigo se aproxima . A vantagem de lutar na floresta é que você pode se esconder entre as árvores. Todos que eu ouvia se aproximarem, já atacava. Tinha que ficar bastante atento. Além disso, tive de contar demais com a sorte._

_Durante a manhã, nós estávamos cansados, porém parte de nosso exército teve que ficar de vigilância. Felizmente, pude dormir e repor as energias. Então, durante a tarde, nós devíamos caminhar pela floresta, atento a qualquer barulho que fosse ouvido, a qualquer sombra observada._

_Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas comecei a sentir fome e estava cansado de estar naquela missão inútil. Um dos nossos homens estava em cima de uma árvore enorme e me chamou. Eu subi lá em cima, curioso para saber o que ele queria comigo. O homem parecia ser mais alto do que eu e estava com um pedaço de pão numa toalha em cima de seu colo. Ele sorria:_

_- Eu fiquei vigiando durante a noite, então precisava descansar um pouco. Importa-se se você me fizer companhia?Foi a única pessoa que consegui avistar dessa árvore..._

_-Não, está tudo bem. Eu estou também cansado de ficar lutando. Não paramos desde aquela batalha, não é?_

_-Sim, meu nome é Ethan. E o teu?_

_- Er... Sirius..._

_-Sirius, que belo nome! Que nem a estrela!_

_- É... - Resmunguei. Não sei se devia amaldiçoar a mania da minha família de me colocar nome de estrela, mas... Ta, então..._

_- Sabe, eu gosto de observar as estrelas no céu. Sirius é a mais brilhante estrela da constelação de cão maior e pode observá-la melhor durante o inverno..._

_Eu senti meu estômago roncar. Ethan deve ter notado que eu estava olhando demais o pão que ele estava comendo e me deu um pedaço:_

_-Toma. Você parece estar com fome..._

_Eu mordi com vontade, mesmo sendo pão amanhecido. Depois, senti sede e bebi o resto da água no cantil que Godric me emprestou. Depois de matar a sede e a fome, resolvi comentar com Ethan:_

_- Essas missões ainda vão me matar de cansaço! Só de pensar que ainda estamos aqui por causa da sede de sangue de Hernand, aquele maldito cego! Antes, ele parecia ser muito carismático, mas quando autorizou os soldados a matarem os prisioneiros..._

_Eu acho que falei demais, porque Ethan fechou a cara e abaixou a cabeça. Então, ele concordava com a ideia de Hernand? Ele não estava entre os soldados que mataram os prisioneiros, não sei, eu não me lembro dos seus rostos..._

_-Olha... Sirius... Pode parecer questionável o que Hernand fez, mas... Tem vezes na vida, que todas as pessoas ficam um pouco cegas e agem de forma impulsiva e violenta. Ele só fez aquilo, pensando no bem geral, pois se os inimigos fossem poupados e ficassem soltos, poderiam voltar ao seu senhor e contar a localização do acampamento, sem falar que eram soldados que poderiam se vingar por causa da humilhação de terem sido presos e continuarem atacando, causando perdas para o nosso lado. Sei que esse raciocínio soa cruel, mas, Hernand é um bom homem, acredite. Se você soubesse de seus outros feitos..._

_-Mas..._

_- Ele salvou a minha família num cerco à nossa cidade. Ele levou as mulheres e crianças para um abrigo secreto nas montanhas, evitando mais perdas que aquela batalha trouxe... Faz uns vinte anos atrás... Eu devia estar com oito, nove anos. E meu irmão Jonattan com seis ou sete anos..._

_- Jonattan... Eu me lembro desse nome... Ei! Não é o mesmo que sugeriu ao capitão que matássemos os prisioneiros?Vocês são o quê um do outro? Irmãos? Até que se parecem... Fisicamente, quero dizer, é claro..._

_-Sim- Respondeu Ethan, tristemente- Ele é o meu irmão... Nós não somos muito próximos, apesar do parentesco e sempre que nos encontramos, ele me trata com zombarias e desprezo. Jonattan... Sempre tentando me humilhar perante os outros..._

_-Irmãos... - Resmunguei- Meu irmão Régulo era tão repulsivo quanto o seu... Ele..._

_Calei-me. Não queria me lembrar de Régulo. Era porque ele era igual ao resto da minha família, mas, também tinha outro motivo... Automaticamente, me lembrar de Régulo me fez recordar a minha outra vida. Família Black... Hogwarts... Marotos... Azkaban... Ordem da Fênix... Harry... Tudo o que eu havia deixado para trás... Não queria abandonar totalmente a minha outra vida. Não devia estar ali batendo um papo com Ethan, nem sequer devia conhecê-lo._

_Não sei como Ethan interpretou minha interrupção, talvez pensasse que eu achasse doloroso ter o desprezo de meu irmão, como era para ele. Na verdade, não me importo com o que minha família pensava de mim, pois eles eram ridículos. Eu não queria revelar muita coisa sobre mim a ele. Ethan não poderia saber que eu viajei no tempo, não sei se ele acreditaria e enlouqueceria em saber a verdade ou acharia aquilo um absurdo. De qualquer forma, não deveria contar para ele, nem revelar nada sobre o futuro, é claro. _

_(Rowena, Helga e Godric queriam muito que eu falasse sobre o futuro, é claro, só que eu não revelava muita coisa porque... O futuro é o futuro, oras! Se eu revelasse tudo poderia mudar alguma coisa na história. Talvez, se eles soubessem, poderia estragar algo na vida deles e era melhor não arriscar, o que acha?) _

_- Bom, parece que você e seu irmão não se davam muito bem. E o resto de sua família? Eles te defendiam dele? De onde você veio?_

_Ótimo. Ethan queria que eu revelasse mais sobre minha vida. Eu ia pensando no que falar, se eu falasse uma meia- verdade, quem sabe... Quando um de nossos homens correu, gritando:_

_-UM ATAQUE! UM ATAQUE!_

_Logo, descemos da árvore e desembainhamos nossas espadas, acompanhando mais dois homens. Algumas flechas voavam pela mata e ainda bem que não foram na nossa direção. Ataquei uns dois, três homens, um deles era o arqueiro que estava atirando._

_Percebi que estávamos em desvantagem de número. Afastei-me de Ethan, dizendo a ele para se esconderem alguma que eu ia buscar mais ajuda. E ele pareceu relutante, porém assentiu. Não ia buscar ajuda coisa alguma. Na verdade iria tentar uma coisa... Algo que há muito tempo queria fazer..._

_Refugiei-me atrás de uma árvore e coloquei a espada de volta na bainha. Saquei minha varinha e com toda minha fúria possível, investi contra aqueles malditos:_

_-EXPELLIARMUS! ESTUPORE!EXPELLIARMUS!ESTUPORE!ESTUPORE!_

_Resultado: pararam de atirar e de atacar e ficaram caídos ali, parecendo desmaiados. Sorri, satisfeito comigo mesmo e coloquei minha varinha de volta. Logo que me virei deparei-me com Ethan, assombrado. Ele havia me seguido. A situação era péssima. Como convecê-lo de que aquilo que ele viu não era magia? E, pelo que eu saiba, os bruxos eram perseguidos pelos trouxas na Idade Média e se Ethan me denunciasse, não sabia o que ia acontecer comigo..._

_Lá estava eu, tentando encontrar uma explicação para o que acontecera, quando um vulto capa preta chegou e berrou:_

_- Cuidado!_

_E atirou num sujeitinho que tentou nos atacar de costas. Eu olhei surpreso para trás. Ele salvara minha vida e a de Ethan também._

_- Deve haver mais alguém por aqui. - disse o homem saindo das árvores que o escondiam, antes de atirar. Tinha um olhar severo e sobrancelhas longas e grossas._

_- Como sabe, Wilhelm?- Ethan se aproximou dele._

_- Meu grupo os seguiu até aqui. Estavam em bom número. Gaer, que tem uma vista boa, os descobriu antes que planejassem algo. Nos separamos, porque eles também se separaram, pela quantidade de trilhas e pegadas na mata..._

_- Então, vamos caçá-los- Disse Ethan, ferozmente. Ele desembainhou sua espada com um brilho frio nos olhos._

_Nós caminhávamos mais atentos do que nunca. Wilhelm descobriu outro inimigo e duelou com ele. Nós recomeçamos a lutar quando seis homens apareceram e queriam nos matar. Não sei de onde Hernand surgiu, mas começou a lutar conosco._

_Só restaram dois homens e eles fugiram atordoados. _

_-Hernand? De onde o capitão veio?- perguntou Ethan, ofegante._

_-Meu grupo caiu numa emboscada. Só eu sobrei de cinco pessoas. Estou aqui para vingá-los._

_-Eu estou contigo. - Apoiou Wilhelm._

_Nós avançamos quando mais flechas voaram no ar. Os dois homens que fugiram encontraram reforços. Nenhum sobrava quando se confrontava com Hernand O capitão era bom demais em luta. Continuamos a atacar até que restou três e eles recuaram e não atacaram mais. _

_Só então, percebi. Ethan e Wilhelm não estavam no nosso campo de visão. Hernand e eu chamamos seus nomes e uma voz fraca respondeu. Eles estavam numa parte mais baixa, numa pequena clareira. O que eu vi foi horrível._

_Ethan estava ferido, a sorte dele é que eram ferimentos superficiais, mas Wilhelm... Uma flecha atravessava seu ombro e outra o seu braço, esses não eram os ferimentos mais preocupantes, pois uma atravessava seu peito e havia um corte logo abaixo. Ele ainda respirava e se contorcia de dor. Sua vida estava por um fio._

_-Wilhelm lutava contra o senhor deles, quando alguém disparou covardemente. Eu cheguei tarde demais. Matei o arqueiro e tentei lutar contra o líder, mas por pouco não escapei da morte. Wilhelm, ele... Me salvou desarmando-o , embora estivesse ferido e caiu. Aquele patife, ao se ver sem a espada, se retirou rapidamente.- Explicou Ethan._

_- Eu... Eu... O que houve foi só... - Wilhelm tentou reerguer-se e dizer alguma coisa,com muito esforço, mas nunca chegou a terminar a frase. Ele tombou de lado e seu olhar se apagou. Estava morto._

_Houve um terrível silêncio na clareira e Ethan lamentou pelo cara que havia salvado sua vida duas vezes. Algumas lágrimas escorreram no meu rosto e também me lembrei que ele havia também me salvado. Parecia ser uma pessoa boa, embora eu não o tivesse conhecido bem._

_Então, eu vi o que ele tinha nas mãos e meu queixo caiu com a descoberta. Era uma varinha! Hernand havia visto primeiro e não tirava os olhos das mãos de Wilhelm, em estado de choque. Ele se recuperou em segundos e perguntou a Ethan:_

_-Ethan, como foi mesmo que Wilhelm o salvou?_

_Ele não sabia como responder a Hernand:_

_-Senhor, ele conseguiu me salvar atacando o líder antes que este me desse qualquer golpe..._

_O capitão ficou ainda mais nervoso:_

_- E como ele atacou? Não minta para mim! Estou vendo a varinha em suas mãos e sei que ele é um bruxo!_

_Constrangimento. Eu tinha certeza que Hernand não curtia magia e o mataria se descobrisse o fato enquanto Wilhelm estivesse vivo. E se o capitão me descobrisse, porque Ethan resolveu contar para ele? O que seria de mim? _

_-Ele... Ele usou a varinha, senhor... Fez magia e com ela tirou a espada de nosso inimigo..._

_Hernand pensou e ordenou que fizéssemos um enterro decente, na medida do possível. Um enterro decente?Para um bruxo?_

_- E quanto a você... - Ele se dirigiu a mim, batante agitado. -... Não revele a ninguém que Wilhelm foi um bruxo ou tomarei medidas drásticas contra você..._

_-Não revelarei- Jurei, apressadamente._

_Nós o enterramos junto com Hernand. Ele trouxe algumas pedras para colocar no túmulo. Nas pedras mais lisas, Ethan, habilidosamente, riscou o nome de Wilhelm e a frase "Que tenha paz e descanso na morte, por sua generosidade em guerra!" Depois fizemos um minuto de silêncio, fitando o túmulo que acabamos de construir._

_Encontramos um grupo de aliados em vigília, contamos nossa história e descansamos junto a eles, mas sem adormecer. Hernand se afastou de mim e de Ethan, o que nos permitiu uma conversa em particular sobre o assunto "bruxos":_

_-Não entendo porque Hernand nos ajudou a prestar uma homenagem póstuma a Wilhelm..._

_-Wilhelm era um grande soldado e eles já se conheciam de outras guerras... Eu só o fui conhecê-lo melhor nessa batalha, pois o odiava e não entendiam como Hernand poderia confiar nele... Foi uma má impressão minha, só porque suas feições me pareciam hostis e ele era de poucos amigos, nunca sorria._

_- Sim, mas, Hernand não deveria hesitar em atacar bruxos, mesmo sendo seus melhores amigos, já que ele se julga honestíssimo e sempre agindo pelo bem da nação..._

_-Hernand não é ruim como você pensa!-retrucou Ethan- Ele pouparia a vida de bruxos se eles fossem pacíficos e fossem amigos dele. Há muito tempo atrás, depois de nos salvar do ataque a nossa cidade e fugirmos de lá, ele ficou muito amigo dos parentes de minha mãe. Uma noite, ele a viu fazendo magia e jurou nunca denunciá-la._

_- Sua mãe era bruxa?- Eu perguntei surpreso. Ethan era um bruxo?_

_- Sim, só que ela foi denunciada por outra pessoa, um vizinho, anos mais tarde e não por Hernand. Por uma razão, nem eu, nem Jonattan herdamos a magia dela. Nós crescemos entre bruxos e sabemos muita coisa sobre magia._

_Então, ele não tentaria me matar por saber que eu sou um bruxo... Que alívio..._

_- Eu não tenho nada contra bruxos. Vocês são apenas diferentes, só isso. Hernand também sabe que existem alguns entre vocês que não procuram fazer o mal, igual aos trouxas, como vocês nos chamam. Sabe que podem existir pessoas decentes entre sua raça..._

_Realmente, naquele momento, não sabia mais o que pensar de Hernand..._

_Quando a noite caiu, outro grupo de aliados nos encontrou e eu vi Godric e Salazar de novo. Salazar estava todo ensangüentado, pior do que eu. Godric tinha cortes no rosto e foi até mim, dizendo:_

_-Ainda bem que está vivo! Não entendo o fato de você sempre estar longe de nós na hora de lutarmos! Da próxima vez, procure ficar junto, ouviu?_

_-Não sei se terá uma próxima vez... - Resmunguei- Tomara que tenha acabado esta guerra, agora mesmo!_

_-Esta guerra ainda não acabou- Murmurou Salazar, impaciente- Ainda há mais inimigos escondidos nas florestas, se não percebeu..._

_-Hoje, nós fomos derrotados-Lamentou Godric- Houve muitas baixas do nosso lado... Aumentaram o número de ataques..._

_Eu concordei. Fora um dia difícil. Godric sugeriu que fizéssemos uma fogueira e jantássemos. Depois de comermos, Salazar se levantou para ir dormir e eu ia fazer o mesmo. Perguntei ao Godric se ele também estava cansado e_

_4° dia _

_Ontem, eu estava tão cansado que me esqueci de tudo e caí num sono profundo. Não houve nenhum confronto durante a noite. Porém, de madrugada, Hernand nos acordou dizendo que o vigia ouviu um barulho e nos colocou para procurar mais homens, na floresta escura. É claro que todos nós fomos de má vontade, porque chega de tanto lutar! Eu já estou rabugento e todo dolorido! _

_Tá... Tá tudo bem... Onde eu estava? Ah, sim! Nós procuramos inimigos em toda a parte, mas até àquela hora, não havíamos encontrado ninguém naquela droga de floresta. Será que os barulhos ouvidos não eram frutos do medo, um medo exagerado de sofrerem um ataque surpresa?_

_Nós já estávamos dando meia volta, quando percebemos vultos correndo na floresta. Os arqueiros atiraram mais ou menos meia dúzia de flechas e depois, de algum tempo, ouvimos barulho de folhagens. Depois de esperarmos algum tempo, alguns homens foram em direção ao barulho e disseram que havíamos abatido alguém e pelas cores das vestes, era do adversário, sim. _

_Hernand parecia feliz com a notícia e ordenou que continuássemos a procurar. É claro que depois de darmos voltinhas por muitos lugares, um dos homens próximos a Hernand o convenceu a voltarmos ao nosso acampamento. O capitão, depois de tanto insistir, concordou que era melhor os soldados descansarem um pouco, mesmo contrariado. A sede de sangue de Hernand estava insaciável demais e insuportável demais._

_Voltamos ao nosso acampamento. Eu me sentei perto dos restos de uma fogueira. No meu lado estava Ethan. Ele murmurou algo sobre as batalhas, eu não estava prestando atenção. Pensava no largo Grimmauld. Imaginei Lupin batendo desesperado na porta do meu quarto, achando que eu tivesse morrido. Então, a ordem da fênix inteira vai ver o que está acontecendo e alguém arromba a porta. E todos vêem o quarto vazio..._

_Enquanto estava pensando nisso, vi Godric tendo uma pequena discussão com Salazar. Era sobre o quanto a guerra se estendia e se estava certo Hernand querer matar o restante de um exército fracassado. Godric achava aquilo tudo muito exagerado. Já Salazar achava que tudo bem e ainda dizia:_

_- As guerras se estendem durante muitos dias, disso. Parece que estás perdendo o jeito para lutar. Se eu não fosse teu amigo, diria que és um covarde..._

_Sim, eu acho que eu ouvi direito. Salazar chamando Godric de covarde. O fundador da casa de Grifinória, a casa dos mais valentes de Hogwarts, sendo chamado de covarde! Eu sabia que Godric nunca teria medo de morrer numa batalha. Salazar é muito burro, vamos falar a verdade... Ele nem deve saber o que é nobreza, talvez porque nunca agisse de forma nobre na vida... Sim, Godric estava sendo nobre. Ele estava pensando que era injusto perseguir os derrotados, apesar deles já terem feito um ataque suicida contra nós. Nos últimos dias, nós é que estávamos perseguindo-os pela floresta e essa floresta fazia fronteira com o reino deles. Sim, os inimigos queriam voltar para casa. E nós acampamos bem na fronteira (Não sei porque Hernand escolheu essa área, seria uma forma de desafiá-los, talvez) E eles não tinham outra escolha a não ser atacar, para nós sairmos da fronteira. Então, se for pensar por este lado, já vencemos a guerra e não precisávamos fazer mais nada._

_Godric elevou a voz:_

_- Eles estão atacando, pois não têm escolha! Os soldados de lá querem voltar para casa, apenas isso!Esta guerra não tem mais justificativa! Estamos começando a nos tornar assassinos! Assassinos!_

_Eu acho que Godric não devia berrar, porque atraiu a atenção de meio mundo. Hernand se meteu na discussão e perguntou qual era o motivo daquele desentendimento entre os dois. Godric começou a despejar todos os motivos para acabarmos com aquela guerra e irmos para casa. E Hernand ficou... bem... Ele parecia que estava querendo estrangular Griffindor... Salazar se desculpou com o capitão e disse que ele estava louco e que ele iria acalmá-lo. Godric disse que não fora ele que perdera a razão, pelo contrário. Hernand o ameaçou, dizendo para ele engolir toda aquela ousadia..._

_-Senhor! Espere! Ouça o ele tem a dizer! A razão está em suas palavras! Estamos acampados bem na floresta que faz fronteira com o Reino de Gregor! Eles só querem voltar para casa, o prisioneiro que você capturou e depois matou deixou isso bem claro, lembra-se dele?- Ethan o encarou e estava desafiando Hernand._

_Hernand lançou um olhar de ódio para o próprio amigo dele:_

_-Engraçado, eles poderiam ter ido entre as montanhas, como fizeram da última vez, para atacar o nosso reino e nos enfrentar na primeira batalha..._

_-Mas, o senhor sabe que é mais fácil passar pela floresta. As montanhas são boas para o exército deles se eles quisessem saquear as nossas vilas fronteiriças e foi isso que eles fizeram, no primeiro desentendimento entre os reinos e que gerou esta guerra! Mas eles estão cansados e por isso escolheram a floresta..._

_- Não entendeste a minha decisão de ocupar a floresta? Foi por isso que a escolhi, para trucidar todo o exército de uma vez, quando tentassem voltar para o seu território! Começaremos com o exército e depois arrasaremos todo o reino e tomaremos nosso!_

_Que genocida. Ethan arregalou os olhos:_

_-Planejaste isso desde o início?Matará inocentes, cada vez que invadirmos mais pedaços daquele reino! Nós já acabamos com quase todo o exército e quer assassinar todo o povo, que é inocente? _

_- Será muito fácil destruí-los, agora! E assim, estaremos evitando qualquer vingança que surja no futuro!_

_- Hernand, já acabamos com a maioria dos homens do reino no campo de batalha!E já aprenderam no campo de batalha. Não terão mais forças para nos atacar! Com certeza, o senhor deles vai se render, depois desta guerra! Se invadirmos, sujaremos nossa mão! Sujaremos- nos com o sangue de mulheres e de crianças!_

_- Ethan, sempre soube que era covarde demais para lutar... Cedo ou tarde desistiria. Sempre soube que queria participar na guerra, apenas por arrogância. Nunca fora pelo seu reino. Como és traiçoeiro, que triste surpresa para mim. Mas, senhores, não se iludiriam por muito tempo... Os covardes sempre acabam mostrando sua verdadeira face no final... _

_Era Jonattan e ele estava humilhando o próprio irmão em público, como Ethan disse que ele sempre fazia quando os dois se encontravam. Obviamente estava tão cego como Hernand. Eu estava com raiva por Ethan. _

_-Nós não podemos tolerar essa piedade com nossos inimigos. Esse tipo de piedade, só nos destruirá, por ser tão cega e fazer com que não vejam o perigo que ainda nos oferecem..._

_- Desde quando perdeste a razão, Hernand?- Disse Ethan, tremendo de raiva._

_- Não se dirija assim ao nosso capitão, irmão! A ele, deveste a sua própria vida, lembras? Com essa ingratidão que nos revela em teu íntimo, merecerias ter a própria língua cortada fora! _

_-Tudo bem, Jonattan- acalmou-o Hernand- Apesar de me entristecer as palavras de Ethan, não penso que os dois devam brigar por mim. São irmãos, afinal. _

_E se dirigiu aos espectadores:_

_-Escutem! Nunca impedi ninguém de sair fora dessa guerra! Podem sair se quiserem, pois prefiro que meu exército seja o mais leal o possível a mim! Se nunca me deixaram, me fizeram supor que eram leais, não só a mim, mais ao reino, também. E que não temiam nada que pudesse acontecer convosco durante uma batalha. Mas, eu entendo a situação de quem quer sair. É fácil se deixar levar nas asas da covardia, pois são asas confortáveis, embora suas honras estejam desperdiçadas para sempre. Acreditem! O caminho mais difícil é o mais nobre. Ele que mostra nosso imenso valor e nos diferencia dos desleais e covardes, as pragas de nossa sociedade, os que deixam o mal se proliferar e os levar. Agora, me digam! Desejam o caminho de sofrimento, mas cheio de conquistas ou preferem serem levados pelas asas da covardia? Podem sair se nossa luta não tem significado algum para vocês e deixem sua honra para trás!_

_Todo o exército ficou calado, enquanto Hernand realmente esperava que alguém fosse embora. Mas, depois de ninguém se manifestar, ele nos deu as costas. Ethan e Godric ficaram calados e nenhum de nós sabia mais o que fazer daqui para frente principalmente se tiver que lutar de novo... _

_Estava calmo no acampamento, principalmente depois da discussão. Depois do almoço, a maioria dos soldados estava descansando na sombra das árvores, enquanto alguns conversavam entre si, como faziam Ethan e Godric. Salazar não queria falar com Ethan, principalmente depois de saber que ele não era um bruxo, apesar de ter uma mãe com sangue mágico. Já estava ficando com tédio._

_Virei para o lado para adormecer e vi Hernand andando de um lado para o outro, inquieto. Não dei muita atenção a ele. Fechei os olhos para dormir e justamente quando estava quase entrando em sono profundo, uma mão me chacoalhou e uma voz pediu que eu acordasse. Era Godric dizendo que Hernand tinha mais uma missão para nós._

_Muito irritado, praguejei contra o capitão, desejando que ele desaparecesse. Peguei a espada que estava do meu lado e fui até a parte onde Hernand reuniu seus homens. Ele queria que encontrássemos todos os soldados e eliminássemos o exército inimigo de uma vez por todas. Tinha que ser o mais rápido possível, pois no dia seguinte ele pretendia cruzar a fronteira e atacar o reino pequeno. Um ataque surpresa e devastador. É claro que alguns homens protestaram, pois não havíamos descansado direito desde a primeira batalha e o que ele queria era tão urgente que talvez fosse impossível de ser realizado._

_Mas, como sempre, Hernand não se deixou abalar e começou com um discurso tão maçante que estou com preguiça de colocá-lo aqui e esqueci algumas partes. Mas, obviamente falava que a batalha árdua enobrece os homens, do poder da coragem e que não se pode desistir sem lutar, o que ele costuma falar quando alguém se opõe a ele. Depois, ninguém do exército conseguia retrucar e para não passar por covarde, teria que segui-lo em suas loucuras. É já vi que a influência dele era enorme._

_Mas, havia algo no capitão que me intrigava... O fato de ter se importado com a morte de Wilhelm, mesmo o cara sendo um bruxo e ter guardado o segredo da mãe de Ethan. Isso não é contraditório com ele lutando dessa maneira nas batalhas? É algo que me intriga... Ele devia contar para todo mundo que eram bruxos, já que ele se acha tão honesto, mas ele não fez isso, pelo contrário. Não entendo..._

_Chega de enrolações, porque eu vou contar o que aconteceu depois. Nós estávamos seguindo os rastros que eles haviam deixado, porque o plano era encontrar o esconderijo deles. E matarmos todos. Eu não estava certo de que iria ficar até a segunda parte do plano, quem sabe se eu fosse embora, então. _

_Foi o que eu disse para Godric. Mas, ele disse que se nós dermos as costas estaríamos, de qualquer jeito, ajudando com a carnificina. _

_Oras! Então, o que ele queria que eu fizesse? Lutasse do outro lado? Realmente, eu nunca havia pensado em desafiar Hernand e começar a lutar do outro lado, mas, essa não seria uma solução muito boa. Porque viraríamos traidores... E eu não gostava disso. É, belas escolhas as que nos restaram... Assassinos de sangue frio ou traidores? Não sei qual é pior ou qual é melhor... Se nós tivéssemos ido para casa assim que a batalha terminasse, mesmo cansados, não estaríamos nessa fria. Mas, é inútil falar isso agora._

_É claro que os homens de Hernand encontraram o esconderijo. Gaer encontrou. Estava do outro lado de um córrego, perto das colinas, no lado norte. E, estávamos todos nós encondidos nas árvores, enquanto os homens do outro lado estavam comendo, alguns cantavam, outros conversavam animadamente. E, obviamente, nem desconfiavam que fossem ser cruelmente assassinados daqui a pouco._

_Salazar disse a Hernand que achava melhor nosso exército atacar de dois lados o esconderijo. Assim, quase ninguém conseguiria escapar. É claro que Hernand concordou e mandou Salazar contornar o esconderijo e se posicionar do outro lado. Salazar foi com Godric e eu fui junto. Chamei Ethan também, o que desagradou a Salazar, mas ele não disse nada._

_As ordens eram simples. Nós atacaríamos depois que a parte do capitão atacasse. Em segundos de diferença. Eu olhei para Ethan, nada entusiasmado com o que a gente estava prestes a fazer. Sabia que logo seria o momento, era só todos pegarem seus arcos e suas espadas e se posicionarem. Em breve, nós atacaríamos e não perderíamos tempo._

_- Nervoso?_

_Eu olhei para os lados. Ethan já estava armado do meu lado._

_-Eu... É, nós temos que lutar e..._

_-Eu também estou nervoso. Principalmente por não saber direito o que estou fazendo..._

_Não falei mais nada com ninguém. Já tinha desembainhado a espada. Eu vi os nossos homens invadindo o acampamento, com Hernand na primeira fileira. Alguns soldados inimigos se levantaram para tentar pegar suas armas, mas, tarde demais, brandiram suas espadas e eles caíram._

_-Agora! Ataquem!- Ordenou Salazar. E nós corremos para ajudar com a destruição._

_Naquela batalha, eu estava perdido. Principalmente por não saber o que fazer. Eu impedi um soldado inimigo de ser morto por um dos nossos e matei um dos adversários que tentou me matar. Eu estava atacando os dois lados! Sim, eu acho que escolhi ser o assassino a sangue frio e o traidor, ao mesmo tempo..._

_Eu não sabia se Ethan e Godric estavam ainda do nosso lado. Nem sinal deles na confusão. Mas, não estava pensando neles naquela hora, pois eu estava muito ocupado, protegendo o meu próprio pescoço e os pescoços de outros. _

_Não sei o que é mais incrível do que isso. Apesar de estarem em desvantagem, pois nós éramos mais numerosos e terem sido pegos de surpresa, conseguiram causar grandes estragos no nosso exército. E para não perder o exército inteiro, Hernand foi obrigado a tomar uma decisão que eu sei que o desagradava demais:_

_-RECUEM! RECUEM!- Eu ouvi seus gritos, mesmo chegando fracos do meu lado._

_Nosso exército adentrou a floresta e como eu não ia ficar parado, esperando alguma espada vir me cortar, fui junto. Os nossos inimigos tomados pela raiva, ainda nos perseguiam. E parece que chegou reforços das florestas. Do lado deles._

_Assim ocorreu a pior batalha que eu já havia entrado. Estava cansado daquela batalha e de todos os outros dias difíceis e não sei ao certo quantas vezes quase fui morto. Mesmo, eu continuava a atacar os dois lados como se isso fosse retirar a culpa de ter embarcado no plano louco do capitão, como se isso evitasse que eu fosse obrigado a traí-lo, por não concordar com aquela invasão. Mas, eu sabia era mentira e só estava tentando me enganar. Aquilo só piorava as coisas._

_Eu saí correndo quando vi que Hernand derrubou e desarmou um dos soldados e impedi, com a minha espada,que ele o matasse, decepando a cabeça. Ele me lançou um olhar de profundo ódio e deve ter achado que eu tinha ficado burro. Começou a berrar comigo:_

_-És tolo, soldado? É para matá-los e não poupá-los!Minhas ordens não foram claras o suficiente?Perdeste a cabeça?_

_-Sim, eu sei disso, mas eu pensei que..._

_Enquanto Hernand esbravejava comigo, deu tempo para o soldado derrubado no chão pegar sua espada e se levantar. Ele me atacou. Dessa vez, fiquei paralisado e por isso deixei que Hernand o eliminasse. Depois, ele se voltou para mim e disse:_

_-Da próxima vez, faça o que eu digo. Mate-os, pois eles nunca terão compaixão por ti. Se voltar a poupar soldados, serás considerado um traidor e nós te mandaremos para a cova, junto com todos daquele maldito reino._

_E ele foi atacar outros inimigos. Mesmo com aquela ameaça, continuei com a minha atitude imbecil de atacar os dois lados. Vi Godric do meu lado, se defendendo de um ataque e tropecei numa raiz. Quase que alguém me mata, enquanto eu estava caído, mas, por sorte, meus reflexos estavam perfeitos e consegui impedir minha morte, me desviando do ataque. Eu feri a pessoa que tentou me matar na perna e me escondi atrás de uma árvore, longe do alcance do inimigo e perto do tomar fôlego. Precisava pensar no que estava fazendo._

_Mas, eu não tive tempo de descansar, nem de refletir. Pois, vi Hernand ser derrubado e cair numa parte mais baixa, onde eu não conseguia vê-lo. Saí da árvore e fui até lá, brandindo a espada contra qualquer um que bloqueasse meu caminho. Eu não sabia o porquê eu estava indo salvá-lo, nem do porquê ele não mereceria morrer. Mas, eu queria salvá-lo. _

_Mesmo correndo o máximo possível, vi Hernand sendo ferido pela espada de um dos soldados adversários e caindo, com um grito de dor. Cheio de raiva, fui até lá e dei um soco na cara do soldado e ele se virou e tentou me atacar com sua espada banhada de sangue. Eu duelei com ele durante alguns minutos e no final, finquei minha espada na sua barriga. Ele caiu e parecia que já estava morto. Fui socorrer Hernand. Ele estava perdendo muito sangue:_

_-Foi você que me salvou._

_Não era uma pergunta, mas eu respondi que sim e que iria cuidar dos ferimentos dele. Ele riu e disse que estava bem, mesmo nós dois sabendo que era mentira. Eu tentei levantá-lo e colocá-lo de pé, mas não consegui. Ele fez sinal para que eu parasse e disse:_

_- Eu não pensava que estaria do meu lado, principalmente agora. Depois de ter poupado o soldado que eu ia matar, achava que iria se juntar a eles. Fiquei com raiva e até praguejei contra você, mas, pelo visto, estava enganado sobre você desde o início. Você é um daqueles que nunca abandona, é leal._

_- Eu não me importo mais de que lado estou. Isso é uma tolice, se pode levar a matar, a lutar inutilmente e a trair seus próprios ideais. Só me importo com aquilo que é bom para todos._

_Eu deveria estar sendo profundo demais ou falando um monte de bobagens, porque Hernand me olhou confuso. Então, ouvi uma voz:_

_-Sirius! Porque saiu correndo da luta?_

_Godric estava me chamando e quando me viu do lado de Hernand e o capitão ferido, ficou sem palavras. Eu expliquei que ele estava muito ferido e que perdia muito sangue, que algo deveria ser feito rápido. Antes que Godric fizesse alguma coisa, o capitão o chamou e disse:_

_- Estou muito ferido. Nada mais pode ser feito por mim. Eu gostaria que conduzissem meu exército à vitória, tomem meu lugar e continuem o plano. Pelos soldados, pela nação._

_- Esse plano nunca deveria ter sido realizado. Nós não o faremos, pois ele só nos tornará assassinos e tenho certeza que nenhum de nós gostaria de nos tornar algo que nos rebaixa e leva nossa honra. Uma luta inútil, sem propósitos. A vida de inocentes é valiosa demais para ser roubada. Vai haver mortes desnecessárias, de quem nunca nos fez o mal... Estás à beira da morte e deve entender a dor que foi causada sem sentido algum... Vamos evitar, então, o sofrimento futuro._

_Apesar de Hernand estar muito ferido, tive a impressão de que iria se levantar e começar a gritar com Godric. Mas, ele não fez isso. Apenas baixou os olhos... Concordando incomodado com o que ele dizia. Eu acho que finalmente ele entendeu..._

_-Eu entendo o que você quer dizer... Seja nobre e valoroso com seus amigos e também com seus inimigos... Infelizmente, só consegui entender tarde demais e numa situação dessas. Vocês conseguem enxergar mais longe do que eu. Então, só me resta pedir que preencham meu lugar e terminem essa luta. E que consertem quaisquer erros que eu possa ter tido._

_Ele fechou os olhos, enquanto uma lágrima molhava seu rosto. Godric pegou a varinha para estancar o sangue. Mas, o tempo de Hernand havia acabado. Ele já tinha parado de respirar com dificuldade e estava como se tivesse acabado de adormecer._

_Godric guardou a varinha e limpou com um lenço o rosto dele. Depois, se levantou e o fitou, com grande pesar. Eu virei o rosto, totalmente sem reação. Só depois de alguns segundos, eu consegui falar:_

_-É, culpa minha Hernand ter morrido. Se eu não tivesse deixado minha varinha nas nossas bagagens, no acampamento..._

_-Então, a culpa é minha também, Sirius. Se eu tivesse me lembrado de minha varinha... Mas, não adianta ficar se culpando. Hernand está morto e não podemos fazer mais nada. A não ser voltar e terminar a batalha que ele começou._

_Eu queria ficar ali por mais tempo, pois estava em luto, mas Godric retrucou:_

_-Venha. Estão precisando de nós para resolver a luta._

_Quando voltamos, tivemos uma surpresa. O nosso exército venceu o exército inimigo. Nós ordenamos, por Hernand, que amarrassem os sobreviventes que se renderam e estavam pedindo perdão:_

_- Como Hernand disse, vocês não são merecedores do nosso perdão e devem pagar pelos homens que perdemos lutando com a própria vida. - disse um de nossos homens._

_- Hernand está morto e pediu que eu e Sirius herdássemos o seu comando, daqui para frente. - Disse Godric- E nós decidimos que esses homens devem obter o perdão e voltarem para casa, o que sempre quiseram e que ainda querem, agora, mais do que nunca._

_Todos ficaram igualmente surpresos, pela minha decisão e a de Godric de soltarem os prisioneiros e pela morte de Hernand. A maioria concordou em soltar os prisioneiros, principalmente depois do discurso de valor e de perdão do Godric. Os prisioneiros foram soltos e fugiram assustados, com medo de que talvez mudássemos de idéia, de repente._

_Salazar olhou para nós, indiferente, até bocejou. Godric começou a contar sobre a morte de Hernand, mas Salazar não parecia prestar muita atenção. Ele não estava nem aí para os trouxas, só entrou na guerra para não ser chamado de covarde, é claro. Um dos homens, parecia ser Jonattan, me perguntou se ainda iríamos atacar o reino inimigo amanhã e eu respondi:_

_-Claro que não. Hernand mudou de idéia sobre esse plano, antes de morrer e concordou conosco que ele era inútil. Vamos arrumar as coisas do acampamento e ir logo para casa. Descansar._

_Nem dá para imaginar o quanto os soldados festejaram com as palavras "ir para casa" e "descansar". Só eu que não estava totalmente feliz. Ethan sumiu. Eu o estava procurando por toda a parte. Não, ele não deve ter morrido na luta..._

_Então, Ethan surgiu da floresta, todo ensangüentado e estava mancando e com um corte sério no ombro. Godric o levou para um canto para curar magicamente os seus ferimentos. Fui até lá, rapidamente e perguntei onde ele estava:_

_-Lutando- Ele respondeu- Lutando contra o homem que matou Wilhelm. O senhor deles, Gregor. Resolvi que seria melhor me vingar. Gregor havia fugido da luta com medo de nosso numeroso exército e fui atrás dele. Duelamos durante muito tempo e ele era um bom guerreiro. Mas, eu consegui derrotá-lo e depois o enterrei, um pouco além da fronteira, na floresta. Escrevi no túmulo dele seu nome e: "um grande senhor e algoz". Vocês ficaram lutando contra o exército?_

_-Sim, mas eu só me defendia, nunca atacava- Disse Godric. E eu não contei nada sobre a idéia maluca de tentar lutar dos dois lados. Só perguntei a eles sobre se era possível alguém ficar lutando dos dois lados e eles riram, dizendo que não. É... Banquei o imbecil na batalha..._

_Godric contou a Ethan sobre o que ocorreu com Hernand. Ethan ficava cada vez mais triste à medida que Godric narrava a morte de Hernand e ficou em silêncio depois, cheio de dor. Só perguntou:_

_-Vocês poderiam me levar para o local onde jaz Hernand? Eu queria tanto falar com ele, depois da batalha! Mas, veja só o que ocorreu! O destino quis, enfim, que eu me demorasse e chegasse depois de sua morte, depois de suas últimas palavras..._

_-Tudo bem. - Concordei e o conduzi, junto com Godric, por entre as árvores. Salazar viu nós nos afastarmos e nos acompanhou também._

_Ethan se ajoelhou perante o corpo de Hernand. Estava em silêncio, apenas observando-o. Salazar comentou:_

_-Há de se concordar que era um bom capitão, apesar de ser trouxa._

_Que vontade enorme tive de esmurrá-lo, igual à primeira vez que encontrei o s quatro fundadores._

_- Ele não se importava em ajudar seus amigos. Valorizava tanto a amizade que os protegia, independente do perigo e de quem eles eram._

_É claro que Godric se referia à família de Ethan e à Wilhelm. É. Assim foi Hernand. Atencioso com seus amigos, impiedoso com seus inimigos. Eu estava começando a entendê-lo._

_- Sim. - Concordou Ethan- Eu devo a ele minha vida e a ele sou muito grato. Que descanse em paz, finalmente! É só o que eu desejo, agora._

_Um dos homens, Erich, se ofereceu para levar o corpo de Hernand à terra natal dele, que não ficava muito longe dali e era onde ele morava, atualmente. Concordamos e agradecemos pela gentileza de Erich. Jonattan também ficou em luto por Hernand. _

_Porém, ele não falou nenhuma vez com Ethan, nem para consolar o irmão. Eles realmente não se davam muito bem._

_No dia seguinte, todos estavam prontos para partir. Íamos tomar rumos diferentes e cada um dos soldados iria voltar para sua terra ou cidade. Godric disse:_

_-Mal espero para ver Helga e Rowena, de novo. Devem estar mortas de preocupação. Imagino Helga nos recebendo calorosamente com um delicioso almoço. Estava ficando já com saudades da comida dela, você sabe que não sou um bom cozinheiro._

_-Seu guloso e interesseiro- Eu brinquei. Nós dois demos risadas._

_-É, será bom voltar. Estava cansado dos ares e da lama daquela floresta imunda. E preciso voltar ao convívio com outros bruxos, imediatamente! - Comentou Salazar. E saiu andando com um ar superior._

_-Ele é sempre tão rabugento, assim?- Perguntei. Godric encolheu os ombros._

_-Ei, Sirius! – Uma voz me chamou._

_Era Ethan. Ele disse que agora os nossos caminhos já se separavam. E que iria voltar para a cidade dele. Então, perguntou onde eu morava. Eu respondi que estava morando com Godric. E ele ainda me disse:_

_-Está bem, então. Conheço a sua cidade, Godric me contou onde moravam. Até que não fica tão longe assim da minha. E sempre que eu puder, vou visitar vocês. E vocês também venham me visitar, se tiverem tempo!_

_-Certo!- disse Godric- Então, adeus, Ethan! Espero que nos encontremos em breve!_

_-Também desejo o mesmo. - Respondeu Ethan e tomou um caminho diferente do nosso._

_Acho que ganhamos um amigo. Sabe, todas as coisas ruins (como a guerra) sempre tem um lado bom (como ganhar um amigo na guerra) E eu acho que estou muito otimista, hoje. _

_Enquanto íamos por um velho e já conhecido caminho, o vento úmido da manhã batia agradavelmente em meu rosto e o sol bem amarelo parecia aquecer não só o corpo, mas o coração, também. Fazia um belo dia, quando os dias de batalha acabaram para mim"_

Depois de Harry, Ron e Hermione lerem aquela parte do diário, a garota levantou-se parecia extremamente pensativa. Ela colocara o diário onde havia se sentado.

-É incrível Sirius ter passado por tudo aquilo... - comentou Harry, maravilhado.

- Não é incrível demais, Harry?- Hermione perguntou não de forma animada, mas desconfiada.

-O que você está querendo insinuar, Mione?- perguntou Ron. Ele havia mudado de idéia sobre o diário, como Hermione também mudara. Ela queria acreditar, mas começou a ter desconfiança da história- Você quer dizer que o Sirius mentiu, é isso? Ele nunca mentiria sobre algo assim, da vida dele! Você mesmo já havia dito isso! Por que mudar de idéia, agora?

- Eu não diria que ele estava mentindo, mas só inventando fatos fantasiosos sobre a vida dele, pois ele estava entediado e não podia sair do Largo Grimmauld.A história pode ser criativa, que até prende a nossa atenção, mas você pode provar que é verdade?

-Mas, porque ele ficaria inventando história sobre si mesmo, Hermione?- perguntou Harry, inconformado- E ainda mais histórias com ele e os quatro fundadores? Ele não parecia ser super fã deles...

- Ai, vocês nem me ouvem! Eu disse que ele estava entediado e por isso inventava histórias! Até porque é meio improvável que ele tenha viajado no tempo e os encontrado. Como ele conseguiu um mecanismo que viajasse no tempo? Não é sorte demais, viajar no tempo e ainda encontrar os quatro fundadores?

-Mas, pelo que Lupin havia me contado... - Harry respondeu- Ele nem gostava de História da Magia. E os bruxos não devem conhecer profundamente história trouxa, tampouco Sirius, então, se nós pesquisarmos sobre os dados desse capítulo, quem sabe nós não descobriremos a verdade? É que a história me pareceu muito convincente!

-Eu não sei. - respondeu, enfim, Hermione.

E todos olharam para aquele misterioso diário aberto na cadeira.

**Esse foi o capítulo mais longo que já escrevi! Tanto que eu pensei em dividi-lo em duas partes... Obrigado por estarem lendo a minha história. Eu hesitei bastante em publicá-la, porque ela parece ser bem fantasiosa. Eu não sei bem se Sirius gosta de escrever em diários, eu acho que não faz parte do estilo dele. Porém, para esta história ser em primeira pessoa (e para dar um estilo mais pessoal), eu pensei em fazê-lo escrever um diário, o primeiro diário dele, já que ele passou por tantas coisas que resolveu escrever suas memórias (E notem que ele só escreve o necessário, não vou colocá-lo escrevendo sobre o que comeu no café da manhã ou coisas do gênero). Nunca pensei muito sobre o estilo de escrita do Sirius, talvez esteja muito igual ao meu, só que mais informal :p Eu acho que é um dos defeitos da fic. De qualquer forma, peço opiniões e sugestões, ok? **


	6. O sono e a floresta

**Oi, passou algum tempo desde que eu escrevi esta Fic que parece meio estranho retorná-la, não é? Por isso estou revisando e eu posso editá-la também. Bom, aqui está a continuação da minha bela (ou não, vocês quem sabem) história.**

Harry não conseguia dormir. Não era novidade a insônia em sua vida, principalmente nos tempos de Voldemort, onde o terror tomava todos os seus sonhos e o escape para eles era impossível. Agora, os sonhos retornaram, mais doces do que ele poderia imaginar que seriam e povoados com descrições da vida de Sirius e Helga, Godric, Salazar e Rowena. Mas, especialmente esta noite, Harry não sonharia com nenhuma aventura deles. Acordara com uma inquietação, não sabia o porquê e da onde vinha isso. Apertou os olhos, dizendo para si mesmo que isso era besteira, não havia motivo para isso. Ou havia?

Nervoso, Harry se ergueu, bufando pela noite que passava e não era aproveitada. Ele não podia estar assim, amanhã ainda haveria muito trabalho no largo Grimmauld. Então, ele percebeu o que lhe tirava o sono: a ansiedade. Queria muito continuar lendo o diário de Sirius, saber o que viria a seguir, era aquilo que preenchia os seus sonhos e... Ah, não! Ele abafou o riso que lhe vinha do peito. Ele não podia estar tão ansioso assim por um livro, um mero diário que era do Sirius, nada deveria interessar dali! Mas, ler tudo de uma vez,página por página, era tudo o que queria! Por que não ler agora? Uma leitura qualquer pode despertar o sono, afinal... Ele estreitou os olhos. E Ron? E Hermione? Por que não ler com seus amigos? Eles não ficariam bravos se ele lesse o livro e não os chamasse?

Harry ergueu-se dos cobertores. A escuridão era imensa naquele quarto e apenas se escutavam os roncos de Ron, dormindo profundamente do outro lado do cômodo. Harry suspirou. Não, não iria acordar os amigos pelo diário de Sirius, não era para tanto. Mas, ele queria muito ler as próximas anotações, portanto levantou-se e abriu a porta suavemente, se deparando com um corredor igualmente escuro, mas já bastante conhecido. Ele se locomoveu quase tão silenciosamente quanto um fantasma e girou a maçaneta de uma das portas, feliz por vê-la destrancada. Encostou a porta e logo abriu as cortinas da janela, ansioso por um maior foco de luz.

Tinha que ter qualquer fonte de luz em algum lugar... Remexeu as várias gavetas da escrivaninha ao lado da cama e finalmente, conseguiu, uma lanterna na última gaveta. Sorriu ao acendê-la e uma luz amarelada e suave preencher o quarto. Harry pegou o velho diário no centro da escrivaninha e folheou as suas páginas empoeiradas, ansiosamente inquieto.

" _Eu realmentei fiquei muito feliz em ter um pouco de sossego nos dias que se seguiram, na casa de Godric. Enquanto comia os deliciosos quitutes de Helga, via meu amigo Gryffindor atirar mais lenha no fogo da lareira e Rowena lia livros enormes. Salazar, mais isolados, estava de olhos fechados no canto da janela, sussurando palavras pausadas para si mesmo, quase adormecendo. _

_Essa vida era incrivelmente calma, mesmo com algumas preocupações em minha mente, principalmente sobre a viagem no tempo. Eu ainda não sabia como iria voltar para o presente e como explicar para o pessoal do largo Grimmauld o que havia acontecido. Pensariam que eu tivesse fugido e, assim, ficasse desfilando na cara de comensais, de dementadores e de todo ministério pelas ruas de Londres. É, Eu estava em uma fria com esse nó. Por outro lado, não queria voltar tão logo. Você não tem idéia da sensação de liberdade que o tempo dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts me concedia. No presente, eu ainda estava preso, essa é a verdade. Saí da prisão de Azkaban para entrar na prisão do Largo Grimmauld. Sim, motivos diferentes, a última me protegia. Mas, ainda assim era uma prisão para mim._

_Suspirei com esses pensamentos tão longos e deprimentes. Eu me levantei, com a vontade de caminhar por aí, aproveitar ainda mais a liberdade tão rara que era me dada. Saí, sem aviso e em silêncio, ninguém pareceu perceber, afinal, Godric havia subido as escadas para o seu quarto, Salazar dormia, Helga estava na cozinha e Rowena estava tão mergulhada em seu livro que não ouvia nada em sua volta. _

_Já anoitecia, portanto havia pouca gente na rua. A temperatura caiu bruscamente, mas eu não me importei com o frio do vento batendo na minha cara. Era bem estranho sair por aí, sem ninguém do Ministério na sua cola, sem você ter que virar um cachorro, sem você precisar se esgueirar pelos becos escuros para se locomover. Ah, mas sim, aqui era bem melhor. Por que eu iria querer voltar, sinceramente? Por mais que eu gostasse do Harry, do Lupin, do pessoal da Ordem da Fênix, aqui eu tinha muito mais sossego! _

_Ouvi barulhos de passos apressados atrás de mim. Meu sangue congelou e sem pensar saí correndo. Mas, quando dobrei a esquina, algo me ocorreu. O que eu estava fazendo? Quem estaria no meu encalço? Não precisa me preocupar, mesmo assim, olhei para trás e vi a figura de Rowena, ofegante com a pequena "perseguição"._

_- Porque saiu correndo?O que houve? _

_- Ah, nada, Mas nunca mais saia me seguindo desse jeito! Parecia que eu estava sendo caçado... Bem... Por alguém..._

_Rowena riu um pouco._

_-Algum trauma de teu tempo, cavalheiro?_

_Eu ri mais alto e mais feroz do que ela. Ha, Trauma! Não, ela realmente cogitou isso, você acredita? Sirius Black traumatizado com alguma coisa! Impossível! Eu lhe disse estas duas últimas frases e ela respondeu um "ah, sim" seco e irônico. Eu pensei em outra resposta ainda mais atravessada, mas ela foi mais rápida do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter falado._

_- Sirius, isso é importante, tens que vir comigo. Diz a respeito daquele artefato e de tua volta no tempo._

_Eu fiquei quieto. Agora que eu queria ficar mais um pouco! É uma droga! Mas, eu teria que ir, você sabe. Por mais que aquele tempo fosse um poço de paz e sossego. Eu nunca faria parte da história dos quatro fundadores. Eu teria que voltar para a velha e conhecida história do Sirius._

_Rowena e eu tomamos um velho caminho pela mata nos arredores de Londres. Eu tive que perguntar:_

_- Onde estamos indo?_

_- Eu pesquisei acerca daquele estranho artefato que o acompanhou para a nossa época. Antigos registros indicam um lugar, agora em ruínas, onde pode ter sido sua origem. Se formos para lá podemos descobrir mais sobre ele. Não é muito perto, vamos ter que andar por muitas horas. Pronto?_

_- É, já estamos caminhando... - sorri amarelo._

_Ela me conduzia a sua frente, silenciosamente. Não falamos mais nada um para o outro e eu não sabia como começar uma conversa qualquer com ela para passar o tempo. Que assuntos você acha que Rowena Ravenclaw gostaria de conversar? _

_A floresta se fechava a nossa frente e a escuridão não me deixava enxergar um palmo a mais que fosse da trilha. Uma coruja piou brevemente do meu lado. Não sei quantas horas nós caminhamos, mas por uma pequena fresta entre as árvores percebi que a lua já estava alta no céu, enorme e cheia._

_Agora, já tinha mais espaço para andar e algumas árvores caídas no chão. Eu vi o que seria o resto de uma parede, coberta por musgo e gravetos. _

_- Chegamos. – ela sussurrou friamente._

_Era uma campina, preenchida com ruínas de casas e algumas rochas cobertas pelo capim. Rowena pegou um pedaço de madeira e acendeu uma chama. Eu a acompanhei, curioso para investigar primeiro algum lugar._

_- Que ruínas são essas? São do povo celta? São muito antigas?_

_- É de um povo de origem céltica, mas com magia bruxa correndo nas suas veias. Pelas suas características mágicas peculiares, eles fundaram este antigo povoado, onde eles descobriram muitos usos de magia esquecidos._

_Ela ergueu o relógio maluco do tempo, envolto por alguns panos e retirado de sua bolsa e o colocou no centro de uma rocha alta e plana, bem no coração do vilarejo. Eu iria lhe perguntar qual seria o outro passo da nossa busca, mas ela se dirigiu para as ruínas atrás da rocha, sem nenhuma maior explicação. Eu suspirei pesadamente e fui ao seu encalço._

_Com alguma dificuldade, Rowena tentava retirar o espesso mato da frente das paredes, se irritando com o esforço. Eu sorri e ergui o meu canivete, cortando aquele matinho grudado na parede de modo mais simples e rápido. Ela fechou a cara para a minha ajuda, mas não disse nada._

_Realmente, era uma parede esquisita. Tinha alguma escrita estranha na parede. Uns símbolos incompreensíveis para mim, mas, obviamente, não para Rowena. Ela lia sussurrando em alguma velha língua e passou alguns minutos concentrada, refletindo sobre o que os caras haviam riscado lá._

_- O que você achou? – Eu indaguei ansioso._

_- É... – Ela me respondeu,desligada – Esta parede nos conta sobre um ano particularmente sombrio desse vilarejo... Eles estavam sendo atacados por um grupo perigoso de bruxos que se aproveitavam da magia para acumular riquezas e ouro, assassinando a população. Eram imbatíveis em duelos. Eles tentaram criar meios de fugas para protegerem suas crianças daquela aniquilação. Passagens secretas escondidas por magia, portais e... _

_Ela ergueu a mão. Eu entendi que Rowena estava querendo o meu canivete para cortar as plantas da parede ao lado, então eu o entreguei. Enquanto ela lia a segunda parte na parede ao lado, eu olhei a minha volta. O lugar era muito cenário de uma história de terror, principalmente em noite de lua cheia e com o frio da floresta. Apenas se ouvia o barulho de grilos e de em quando, uma coruja piava no meio da mata fechada. Eu me perguntei se Rowena já teria ido mais de uma vez para cá, já que ela parecia gostar tanto dessas ruínas e da língua estranha das paredes. _

_Enfim, ela se virou para mim e me chamou para o seu canto. Rowena ia continuar suas explicações:_

_- Bem, resumindo, eles criaram vários meios para se defender dos ataques sanguinários, mas o relato de um desses meios é o que mais nos interessa... – Ela se sentou no chão cheio de folhas apontando o trecho e eu me abaixei para acompanhar sua conclusão –... Um artigo era especialmente problemático para eles, já que as pessoas desapareciam quando entravam em contato com ele, contudo, parecia ter vida própria, seus efeitos eram variáveis, algumas vezes ninguém era atingido por sua magia. O que acha?_

_-Hum... – Eu pensava- Sumir com pessoas... Meio temperamental... É, se parece com a nossa velha bugiganga... _

_-Sim, agora, leia isso!- Ela indicou outros símbolos diferentes no pé da parede – Não acha que poderíamos tentar?_

_- O quê? – eu rosnei confuso – Você acha mesmo que eu consigo ler nessa linguagem estranha?_

_Ela franziu o cenho._

_- Essa parte é diferente,é runas antigas, todo bruxo deveria saber. É conhecimento básico!_

_Runas antigas? Conhecimento básico? Ah, ta! Desculpe-me, Rowena, por eu não ser intelectual o bastante para você! Eu respondi, irritado:_

_-É, não aprendi runas antigas porque eu não quis. Me parece muito tedioso._

_Rowena me olhou atravessada. É claro que ela não ficou feliz com a resposta, mas ler runas antigas não é exatamente a idéia de diversão que eu tenho em mente para passar o tempo._

_-Nenhum conhecimento deve ser tedioso... _

_- Ah, okay... – Eu retorqui – Mas vamos logo com isso! Afinal, o que essas runas... Estão dizendo para nós?_

_Ela se voltou para a parede, meio desapontada pela minha... Hum... Pouca curiosidade intelectual. Mas, sério, tem alguns assuntos que fazem pouca diferença na nossa vida e eu nunca precisei de runas momento eu não precisaria também porque tinha Rowena do meu lado. Então, não havia o porquê de tanta onda com aquilo!_

_-Elas dizem sobre feitiços que podem amenizar seus efeitos por dias,assim, qualquer pessoa poderia tocá-lo e não se preocuparia com o que viria a ocorrer. Se pudéssemos desenvolvê-los mais, então, acredito, podemos anular todo o problema que ele trouxe com a sua viagem no tempo! É o início da solução! _

_Eu ia responder que aquilo era ótimo, mas uma sombra se moveu sobre o meu ombro. Eu me virei assustado, apontando o canivete para o vulto, então eu percebi o rosto de Godric, bastante alarmado._

_-Godric...! – Rowena exclamou sobresaltada._

_- Psss... Alguém vem os seguindo, eu ouvi barulhos de passos pela floresta. Fiquem aqui e peguem suas varinhas, eu vou verificar. Se algo acontecer comigo, não hesitem em usar feitiços._

_Ele arrancou a espada da bainha e entrou no meio das árvores. Eu me levantei igualmente alarmado e Rowena fez o mesmo, embora eu gostasse mais que ela ficasse escondida nas ruínas._

_Ouvi um movimento cada vez mais próximo e quando percebi, um vulto saía por meio das folhagens e tentou atacar o nosso lado._

_-Rowena, cuidado!_

_Eu a empurrei para o chão para que o feitiço azul não a atingisse em cheio. Godric se voltou para nós, rapidamente pegando a varinha do bolso de seu casaco. O homem, encapuzado, iria lançar mais um feitiço..._

_- Expelliarmus! _

_O homem lançou um escudo contra o feitiço de Godric que neutralizou sua defesa._

_Ele encarava a rocha plana onde estava o negócio do tempo. Rowena percebeu seu olhar e lançou um escudo sobre o local. O cara apontou a varinha para ela, no entanto, os feitiços foram lançados em minha direção. Não consegui revidar; cordas brotaram do chão e amarraram minhas pernas, então eu caí. Isso foi o suficiente para chamar toda a atenção de Rowena para mim e ela tirou os olhos do artefato e isso foi uma bela oportunidade para o sujeito._

_Ele avançou sobre a rocha plana, mas Godric o empurrou para trás com um feitiço impressionantemente forte. Mas, logo foi derrubado no chão por aquele estranho encapuzado. Enquanto a luta ocorria, eu estava enrolado com aquelas cordas que prendiam minhas mãos também, por isso não conseguia alcançar a varinha e utilizar um feitiço para me soltar. _

_Entretanto, vi Rowena lançando magníficos feitiços. Realmente, eram encantamentos que eu sequer tinha ouvido falar na vida, eram raros e fortes. O sujeito também não estava aquém em suas habilidades. Rowena conjurou uma esfera maciça de energia que parecia dissolver quase tudo ao seu redor. Ele, por sua vez, lançou no ar,a figura de um rosto derretido que abocanhou a esfera. O rosto cinza ficou acima de toda a floresta, abriu a boca e "cuspiu" toda a energia do feitiço da esfera sobre Rowena que caiu ao meu lado, protegida muito fracamente por um feitiço escudo. _

_Ela olhou para mim e também para o sujeito, que estava aproveitando sua queda para atacar novamente. Dessa vez com um feitiço mais devastador ainda. Nuvens negras pairavam em seu redor. Rowena ergueu a varinha e conjurou outro escudo, de maneira mais desesperada, porque sabia que este feitiço não era páreo para as forças daquele bruxo. _

_Mas, eu percebi que este escudo era uma distração para tentar me soltar daquelas malditas cordas. Com algum esforço, eu consegui sentir minhas mãos mais leves e me levantei, livre. O feitiço de nuvens negras já estava despedaçando o escudo._

_- Quando o escudo for dissolvido totalmente, você vai atacar comigo, lance o feitiço mais forte que conseguir, tudo bem? – Rowena me pediu, a varinha ainda erguida em suas mãos cheias de arranhões e terra._

_- Sim. – Eu apenas lhe respondi._

_- Mais um pouco e... JÁ!_

_Ninguém hesitou; nós atacamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu gritei um feitiço de torpor, embora simples seria um dos melhores jeitos de pará-lo. Porém, a energia que emanava da varinha do sujeito era forte, quase massacrante. Meu braço já estava adormecendo, quando eu vi um jato de luz vermelha na lateral se juntar aos nossos feitiços. Godric havia se recuperado e ainda no chão, colaborou conosco. Os encantamentos dissiparam as nuvens negras; e com estes o sujeito sumiu na floresta._

_Eu olhei cansado à minha volta. Um rastro de destruição havia esfarelado ainda mais algumas ruínas e pedras foram arrancadas de seus lugares. O artefato do tempo ainda estava na mesma um alívio. Rowena estendeu a mão para Godric levantar-se, enquanto eu lancei uma pergunta no ar:_

_- Quem ele é?_

_- Não sei – Rowena fechou os olhos, sussurrando – Mas temos que voltar o mais rápido possível._

_Então, corremos pela trilha da floresta para casa. _


End file.
